


Night Moves

by ClydesDuckTape, Hopeamarsu



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Overthinking, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Southern Gentleman Clyde Logan, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClydesDuckTape/pseuds/ClydesDuckTape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: After overhearing a rather thought-provoking conversation at the Duck Tape, Clyde finds himself delving into the world of camgirls. Maybe getting that wifi in the trailer wasn't the worst idea in the world.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collaboration between the wonderful and amazing hopeamarsu and myself, inspired by a conversation and complete shameless thot session that was inspired by jynzandtonic AMAZING camgirl snaccs post.

“And you pay to watch and you can talk to ‘em?” “Yeah, they talk back an’ ya can have a private chat with ‘em...some wear costumes, lil outfits. Really all kindsa gals.”

The chatter from the other end of the bar kept pulling a bit of Clyde’s attention, his interest piqued at the candid conversation. Fish and Sam were pointing at their phones and scrolling through a few websites with their friend. Going on and on about supporting women in whatever they choose to do.

“With this site ya cut out the middle man of the free sites, who steal content. Here the money goes directly to ‘em, they make their own schedules, do what they want to do, have control of their own content, and most importantly their own bodies. Sam’s found a few gals he likes, relevant to his interests.” Fish adjusted his hat, smiling wide to reveal his yellowing teeth as Sam’s face flushed red, spreading to his sunburnt shoulders that now matched his beet red face.

Unbeknownst to even himself, Clyde had taken a step or two closer to the Bang brothers in order to learn more. What were the brothers watching? Documentaries? Nature films? Girls? The sudden realisation that they were actually talking about porn and where to watch it made Clyde’s ears burn. At the same time he didn’t want to know more, but still something drew him in.

Fish was once again showing something from his phone screen and Clyde had the perfect opportunity to sneak a peek at it as it was turned in his direction. He quickly saw the colorful logo of the site and a bunch of small pictures, thumbnails, listed below the logo. Before he got caught, Clyde turned his attention back to restocking the shelves but kept a close ear at the men conversing over half-empty bottles of beer.

“So it’s moral, this thing they do?” The friend questioned and both Sam and Fish nodded vigorously.

“Absolutely. They promote themselves, on all the Twitters, and like Fish said, the money goes to the ladies themselves. And they can always say no to anything and at any point. But I’ve heard of ‘em private shows, they be expensive but you get closer to them that way. More freedom there.”

Private shows? Clyde’s ears burned even harder as he tried to picture what that might look like. Was it something like that time when him and Earl took Jimmy to the strip joint a few towns over for his bachelor party? He remembered how embarrassed the whole thing had been for him and had resolved to never visiting such an establishment again. But this video-thing might just be good for taking the edge off, he’d never really enjoyed regular porn anyway. Too fake for him.

He called last call at the nearly empty bar and the trio were soon on their way. He rolled the website around in his thoughts as he finished cleaning up and taking the till drawer into the back office. Sitting at the desk he logged the evenings receipts before curiosity got the best of him and he pulled the desktop keyboard over. His mechanical hand rested on his knee as he punched in the website, one letter at a time using his index finger. Muttering under his breath at himself for not typing faster. As soon as he hit enter, his eyes went wide and his skin burned hot.

The site was now bigger and brighter than on the little hand held phone screen. Scrolling banners with specials and moving thumbnails littered the page. He was suddenly very aware of sitting in the back office of the Duck Tape Bar and Grill, and quickly moved to shut the page in a panic before quickly remembering something Jimmy had shown him. He erased the history, then closed the window and turned off the computer.

*** 

“Honestly Clyde, I can’t believe ya gone this long without any internet connection out here. How do ya get anythin’ done?” Mellie was connecting the wireless router, sitting with her feet tucked snuggly under her on the floor of Clyde’s trailer. She pulled out his new laptop and began to hook it up to the newly installed internet connection.

“I have a dish and m’books, but I read ‘em all… twice.” He mumbled, feeling a little guilty for lying to Mellie but it wasn’t her business why he had decided to enter the modern era of technology and not only had internet access installed but also got himself a high-end laptop. 

“Mhmm. Well, it’s good that ya decided to join us in the 21st century. If I could only convince Jimmy of the same.” Mellie mused, her eyes firmly glued in the laptop she was setting up.

In a way Clyde envied his little sister, the ease of her abilities as her brightly-colored nails danced across the keyboard while he watched from the couch. She muttered something under her breath as she ran the small cursor up and down the screen, pop-ups jumping and disappearing as she got finished with one thing and started with another.

“Done!” She suddenly stopped and lifted the shiny platinum thing from her lap to the coffee table. “Already? It wasn’t more complicated?” Clyde’s eyes were wide, he’d been sure that the man in the shop had said it would take a specialist hours to finish all the work. Luckily Mellie had been there with him, otherwise he might’ve paid himself sick for that.

“It’s relatively easy, most of this stuff is plug-and-play. Besides, you don’t need that many complex things in there, makes it easier to set up. Now, don’t go downloading any software though without checking for it first, ya hear me?” One green fingernail pointed in his direction and Clyde nodded.

“Ain’t tha’ dumb Mellie. No downloading anything shady.” He huffed.

“Good. M’work here is done and the Purple Lady has been asking for me to make a house visit so I’ll get outta ya hair. Enjoy yer new-found freedom!” Mellie winked at her brother as she dusted off her shorts and kissed his cheek.

He waited with baited breath as the sounds of Mellie’s car grew more distant before opening the lid of the laptop. One finger on the touchpad and he carefully double-clicked on the red-green-and-yellow circle and waited for the home page to download. Slowly he wrote the name of the site on the search bar and watched the site loading. As the brightly colored pictures and banners greeted him once again, Clyde got comfortable on the couch, thankful that Mellie had talked him into the fastest speed available.

He navigated around the site, hesitantly clicking on the first category that popped up. His screen filled with moving thumbnails of various flesh colored body parts, licking lips, and batting eyes, all vying for his attention which they all fully had. He clicked on the first that caught his eye, and was directed to a bigger version of the thumbnail. A short ad of sorts played, the woman in the video wearing a strappy outfit while holding an impressively sized toy. He gazed down his nose at her as her voice flitted out of the small speakers on his computer. She was trying her best to entice him to click into her feed. Her long fingernail pointed down, where the buttons to pay and join were located, flashing bright red and yellow. Next to that was a little bubble with a red blinking light that read “NOW LIVE.” But she wasn’t right, so he went back to the previous page and kept searching.

While the site was full of beautiful people, none enticed him. He was too in his head about it. What would happen once he clicked to join? Would they know it was him? Would they laugh at him if he said something dumb? While chewing his lip and continuing his scrolling and, frankly, spiraling, the words he heard earlier entered his mind. Fish had mentioned Sam was able to find what he was looking for.

At the top of the page there was a little flashing search button which led him to a list of attributes to click, ranging from physical descriptions to hobbies and entertainment. He clicked around, not much caring for some very specific details but found that some shared hobbies, books, and even music would be a great start. With a shaking finger, he hit search and was greeted with a slew of videos to choose from.

Again he clicked into the first few, watching and listening to them try to entice him to click into their video but he just wasn’t interested until a small window caught his eye. At first glance it looked a bit dark and nothing like the ones surrounding it, but he quickly realized that he was looking at a familiar black T-shirt covering a pair of globes that looked very enticing. It was scrunched up, but still recognizable as a Bob Seger concert shirt. It had to be a sign of some sort, Clyde mused as he clicked on the thumbnail and waited for the preview video to come up.

He hit play and he was given a view of a fairly normal room. A big bed in the middle of the screen, no decorations apart from the dark and soft-looking comforter that laid on top. And there she was, sitting cross-legged on the bed and she was one of the most gorgeous women Clyde had yet to see on this site. Her hands were behind her as she leaned back a bit, showcasing the same T-shirt as in the thumbnail, the hem pulled up and tied so that the fabric stretched across her chest, amplifying her curves. 

“Hi, I’m Sunburst and it’s lovely to meet you.” A soft tone, melodic and soothing rang from the speakers and Clyde felt himself get hooked. He could listen to that tone all night and all day long and never get bored. There wasn’t a heavy accent, maybe a small lilt but nothing that gave her away. It was enjoyable and he could already feel the incoming shivers when she really got to talking dirty. As he let himself enjoy the sound, he could already feel himself twitching in his shorts.

She went on to explain her rates, her show and the standard spiel of “click here, get to know me better.”. And this time, this time Clyde was ready as he felt drawn to this particular account. A hasty search of his wallet and his credit card proved successful and Clyde found his cursor hovering over the “LIVE IN 10 MINUTES” button.

Was he really going to do this?

Watch a lady pleasure herself on camera, where he and dozens of others could see her?

Pay for the privilege to see her hopefully fall apart?

Decision made, Clyde pressed the button. He found his hand shaking softly as he pressed the numbers into the correct slots before hastily confirming it by reading it over. The green button told him to “pay now” and as he clicked on it, the site opened up a new tab that asked him to choose a screen name.

A relieved breath escaped his lips as Clyde realized that he could use a pseudonym going forward and no-one would know that it was him. The site also told him that as he was about to enter the chatroom, he wouldn’t be able to use his microphone or his web camera as those were reserved only for private viewings. He felt even more confident that he could do this as he was going to be anonymous. Just another screen name amongst the crowd. That would only work though if he came up with a screen name in the next 7 minutes.

The blinking cursor at the white bar where he was supposed to enter his screen name mocked him. What could he call himself, to not give away who he really was?

The countdown was under a minute and he hastily entered his screen name, one letter at a time. Huffing to himself as the screen switched from the waiting room to the familiar room, the camera focused on an almost empty bed. At the bottom of the screen the chat room started filling in. Lines of usernames scrolled by, some throwing out greetings and waiting for Sunburst.

Lined up on one side of the bed were various toys and bottled lubricants, all brightly colored and varying in sizes, but also sleek and understated. One of the bottles shook and toppled over as Sunburst crawled onto the bed and settled in front of the camera. Looking directly into the lens, her eyes were warm and inviting. Her voice flowed through the small speakers of his computer, washing over his ears and filling him with warmth that spread throughout.

***

You sat perched on your knees, thighs spread wide as you shimmied your ass a bit, while wearing another favorite band shirt. It was practically threadbare with some well positioned worn holes, the length cropped, and the collar cut off. It hung off one of your shoulders, making you feel sexy yet comfortable.

You watched as a few more users joined your stream, some dropping greetings in the chat and some wanting to get to the meat of the stream, begging for you to remove the little clothing you had on. You called out a few regulars you had, watching as they tipped you a little extra for the acknowledgement. Holding up two of your toys, you asked your viewers to pick which one you would be using tonight, holding them up for them to see. You pulled your lips into your best game show hostess smile, putting on a bit of a show while holding them up to the camera while winking and slowly turning them in your hands. Watching as the chat came alive with votes for the bigger of the two. Of course there were votes suggested using them instead of your toys, followed by a few choice emojis. This time, however, there was a user that got particularly detailed about the ways they would let you use them, ending it with ruining you for any other lovers. Just as soon as they had finished, a little eye-roll emoji popped up from luckylogan7.

***

Clyde watched as you sat bouncing on your knees, holding up a sleek curved glass dildo adorned with blue swirls. You held it up with a cheeky smile and exaggerated facial expressions, which made him feel relaxed. He could see you were having fun with a mischievous and sexy smile as the chat filled with votes. He quickly cast his vote for the blue glass toy when the chat was taken over by a highly detailed comment from a user telling you to use them. He watched as your eyes quickly read the message, running back and forth quickly. Had he not been watching you so closely he would have missed the moment your eyes started to roll back, but you schooled your features and winked at the camera.

Clyde, however, rolled his eyes and saw there were some emojis available to use in the chat and before he could talk himself out of it, he selected a little eye-rolling emoji and hit send.

He saw the emoji appear, but there were no other messages below it. It was almost like everyone was as shocked as he was over that tiny yellow face in the text box, just staring at the screen and not writing. Silent seconds ticked by as nothing happened.

Before Clyde could log out in his embarrassment over halting the conversation, Sunburst looked up from the screen right into the camera. Right into his soul, it almost felt like.

“Well now, luckylogan7. Ain’t you the cutest thing on Earth.” You laughed warmly as you spoke before expertly turning the awkward moment around by placing the winning dildo beside you and shimmying out of your underwear. Cute cotton hipsters, with a tiny bow at the center, Clyde’s mind registered as he drank in the scene.

Much like everyone else did, it seemed, as the chat was once again alive with comments. You spread your legs a little, giving a tantalizing view of your glistening center as you began to lube up the glass dildo.

You were talking, he was sure of that, but as your hand gripped the dildo and positioned it correctly, Clyde could only zone in on that. Slowly, teasingly you pushed the dildo in the first inch and moaned loud, the sound traveling right into his core and aching in his pants intensified. It was a dirty sound, a lewd sound but at the same time angels couldn’t sing beautifully enough.

He watched as you leaned back a little, the cropped hem of the shirt riding up and revealing your underboob to his hungry eyes as you pushed the dildo in and out of your pussy. In that moment, you looked like his every fantasy came to life. Greedily Clyde drank in the details of your chest falling and rising, how the glass moved inside as you thrust it in and moved your hips in sync so that it hit the right spots.

When you leaned all the way back to a strategically placed pillow, allowing you to free your other hand to grope at your breast, Clyde gave into temptation and wiggled out of his shorts. His cock stood up in attention as he grasped it with one hand, a motion both calming and igniting the flame, while his mechanical arm pushed the tip-button next to the chat.

His hand moved up and down in tandem with your motions as your moans got higher and louder. Your whisper of “That feels so go-OH-ood!” when the dildo brushed up against your clit on the outside only spurred him on.

Clyde liked how loud you were, moaning and babbling as the hand pushing the dildo moved faster and faster. He was close, but based on your sounds and writhing body, so were you.

He watched as you fell apart, arching your back and eyes fluttering as you gushed and moaned. He felt himself tighten up, muscles pulling taught, sending a tingling up his spine. Grunting, he shattered. His spend covering his hand and soft belly. He watched you through heavy lidded eyes as you closed your eyes and a small smile graced your lips, rubbing the dildo over your clit one, two more times before your arm went limp. He stoked in tandem, feeling the final jolts of his rush run through his body.

You giggled a bit before sitting back up. Watching a few more tips pop in before wrapping up your stream and making sure to let your viewers know when you’d be on again. The chat lit up with the usual goodbyes and right before you ended the stream luckylogan7 sent a simple hand wave emoji. Looking up at the camera you winked, “Good night, luckylogan7” and ended the stream.

Clyde’s eyes were in a haze, his mind echoed with your lazy laugh. He still felt his skin tingle and in the haze of it hastily cleaned himself up as he listened to you wrap up the show.

Scrambling to write down your next showtime and wanting to say a proper goodbye, but falling short and settling for a waving emoji. He swore he stopped breathing when you called out his screen name and the video ended, sending him to a page full of links and a few pictures, but more importantly, a subscribe button. 

Deciding to indulge in the pictures and links later, maybe even figure out how to save one or two into his phone, Clyde focused on the subscribe button. The information next to it promised that he’d get some perks if he was to become a regular viewer.

Extra pictures.

Subscriber-only live shows.

A possibility to vote on themed events, toys and other accessories.

And in the bottom, as the final perk was a chance to purchase a private viewing. Three slots a month; first come, first served. The price was a bit steep compared to the regular fee, but in his mind, Clyde reasoned that it had to be as you were essentially providing the buyer their fantasy. So it was only fair that you got compensated for that.

Decision made, he pressed the button.

***

The next few weeks ran in a similar pattern. Clyde came home from work and if there was a notification on his phone about a show, he got comfortable on the couch or in his bed and logged in to the site.

He’d tried a couple of other shows too, but nothing did it for him like Sunburst and he’d remained solely subscribed to your channel. He’d even gotten a few “acquaintances” on the stream, a few regulars that shot him a hello as he logged on and he returned the favor. Nothing else, he and the rest were there for a single reason and it was not to chat with each other.

You had noticed the new regular, happy that luckylogan7 had decided to stick around. He never spoke much, mostly only in short sentences or emojis, but he was always respectful and kind. His call sign seemed to be the singular wave emoji as the show ended and you’d really come to expect that little yellow hand. It was endearing.

Luckylogan7 also seemed to have a knack for smelling trouble and he had no issues with subtly calling out the more enthusiastic viewers. He was always respectful to them too, sending an emoji or “be nice” into the chat but it warmed your heart. He genuinely wanted to enjoy the experience, it seemed, and wanted you to enjoy it too.

True, you had a moderator bot in the background, weeding out the worst of the slurs and blocking repeat offenders but knowing you had your own knight live with you as you were performing was touching and so kind. Truth to be told, you had found yourself wondering about this gentle person, what they were like in the real world and if you would get the chance to talk with them eventually. And you had an idea on how to get there, as the last of the private viewings for this month was gone and you were about to open up slots for the new round.

***

Clyde’s phone pinged as he was busy running quick inventory at the bar. Counting bottles, making sure garnishes and napkins were stocked up, and stacking glasses. The chime pulled him from his thoughts as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. It was a notification for early access to purchase a private session.

In the few weeks that he had been more technologically engaged, Clyde’s digital dexterity was greatly improving, most notably demonstrated here when he swiftly opened the message and read the bright letters addressed to Sunburst’s Top Commenters and Tippers! She was offering early access for the next 24 hours to pick up one of the three available spots in the next batch of slots. At the bottom a picture of you, almost pin-up style in the Bob Seger shirt he recognized so well, with what appeared to be your signature. ‘Sunburst’ was written in what he thought was the most beautiful lettering with a little bursting flourish at the end. He quickly shut his phone as the bar door opened, greeting the patron who walked in and setting to work for the afternoon.

His shift wasn’t any busier than any other day, but he found himself distracted. Pulled either by a regular wanting to talk his ear off or needing a refill or with the thoughts of you running though his mind. He debated the price and every possibility a one-on-one session could bring. While he was getting better at typing quicker, it was easier with more people in the chat and he could default to his emojis, but with just you watching and waiting for him? The idea terrified him.

Just when he had resolved to not jump in on the offer from the jukebox strummed a familiar song. The gruff voice filled his ears and rattled his brain as he heard what had to surely be the namesake to your name, Sunburst. Playing low but strong through the bar and making up his mind for him.

Clyde was a believer that there were forces at work in life that were greater than what he could see and if this wasn’t a sign from them then he didn’t know what was. He quickly excused himself from the bar, telling the bar back he needed a quick break. His long legs carried him to the back office as he pulled out his phone, opened the email, and clicked the link. His eyes caught that there was one spot left and before he could stop himself, his thumb tapped the purchase button.

You sat on your bed, laptop between your bent legs as you bit on your thumbnail anxiously. A nasty habit, but you couldn’t help it as you waited eagerly to see who the three slots went to. The first ping didn’t take long and it went to an older gentleman, one of your first regulars and a true charmer. He always had moderate wishes for his sessions, nothing too over-the-top and he liked to talk afterwards.

But as the second slot went to a subscriber name you didn’t immediately recognize a little later, you started to get a little nervous. The final slot was still open, but there was a longer list than just one person on that mailing group. And you knew there was a good chance that luckylogan7 hadn’t even seen the email yet, it had hardly been that long.

You usually didn’t do favorites, it was dangerous to openly admit that you preferred someone over the others. Your face was out there, as was your body so if someone wanted to, they could do real harm which is why equal treatment was the key. Yet something drew you to luckylogan7, a kinship of sorts.

You played with the hem of your shirt, trying to distract yourself from refreshing the site every 10 seconds. Maybe a cup of tea would help your nerves, you thought and started to get up from the bed. As you placed the laptop on the comforter, the loud ping of an incoming notification sounded like a thunder had struck. Unable to contain the nervous energy inside you, you leaned forward on the bed and opened up the site.

Luckylogan7 has purchased a private viewing.

A cheshire cat grin graced your lips as you read the words over and over again. You could hardly wait.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Sunburst have some one-on-one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a collaboration between the wonderful and amazing hopeamarsu and myself, inspired by a conversation and complete shameless thot session that was inspired by jynzandtonic AMAZING camgirl snaccs post.

To say Clyde was anxious would’ve been an understatement. Ever since he had bought that session, he’d been on pins and needles with nervousness. Even more so when Sunburst had reached out to him, asking for preferences and hopes for the session. He’d been baffled to realize he would get to ask her really do things specifically designed for him and his pleasure.

He’d taken a day to fret over that before answering, going through numerous scenarios in his mind, each one more arousing than the one before. He’d crossed over so many options, fearing that they were too out-there or disgusting to you and he never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable on his behalf. In the end, as he’d written out his request, the only thing that came to mind had been the T-shirt in the thumbnail and a vibe, maybe something with a clit-sucking function. So that was what he’d requested, pressing send on the email as quickly as the final dot was in place so he wouldn’t chicken out. 

Clyde had read your answer several times as it came, confirming that those things were doable and wasn’t there anything else he’d like. The relief that had washed over him had been a large wave, almost the size of a tsunami in its power of loosening all the tension in his shoulders and neck. He’d declined any further requests, only hoping that you would enjoy the session too. The answering winky emoji and a note “I always enjoy, but thank you for the kindness” left him flustered.

And now the time was here, he was about to enter the private chat room using the link you’d sent him earlier. But pressing the button seemed harder in real life than in his thoughts. In his thoughts, he was confident and ready to flirt with you, maybe even offer some encouraging words as you fucked yourself on camera. In reality though, he’d been at home all day, running his hands over his thighs repeatedly and overthinking everything from his choice of clothes to what he would say when the session started.

Already he’d taken two long showers to wank off for stress-relief, not that it did anything to help, and he was contemplating on taking a third. Clyde had also begged his bar back to take care of the Duct Tape for the whole evening so he wouldn’t have to go in before or after. He couldn’t think of anything else than this, his mind filled with images of you and only you.

A quick glance at the clock on the bottom of the screen informed him that it was two minutes until the scheduled start of the session. With a deep breath and final check that he had everything set correctly (camera off, microphone muted), Clyde pressed on the join button next to his screen name.

His screen was filled with the usual view of your bed and walls, but instead of waiting for you to come into view you were already there. Sitting cross legged on your comforter, wearing the shirt he knew so well. Your posture was more relaxed that usual and the smile that pulled across your lips when you saw he entered the chat nearly floored him alone.

You sat up a little straighter as you greeted him, making a little show of the shirt. You had left it untied and wore a pair of your favorite panties with the blue trim and a little keyhole cut out in the back. Laying next to you was your favorite vibe that fit his request.

“Have you done one of these before?” You patiently waited for him to respond, remembering it would take him a little longer than most. But his answer was direct and quick. ‘Nope.’

You offered him a response as you read his reply, then explained how it would work. Reminding him he had the option to be on camera or use the microphone option if he was comfortable and wanted to. You kind of hoped he would use one of them, but weren’t counting on it. You also weren’t too sure why you wanted to see or hear him.

“Text is fine.” He ended his sentence with a little smile emoji and your responding smile calmed his frazzled nerves. He watched as you read his short responses, your eyes never betraying your smile. He sighed, grateful that you didn’t push him.

“Perfect, so should I call you Lucky? Or Logan? Or Seven?” You winked at the end, teasing a little as you shimmied out of your panties. Clyde swallowed thickly, imagining what his name would sound like coming out of your lips. How it would sound with a smile, or whimpered as you came.

“Logan, please.” He hesitated but again, hit send before he could overthink it. “Always the gentleman, Logan.” Your voice purred through his speakers. The sound traveled right into his groin, the familiar stirring beginning in his belly.

Clyde watched you as you laid down on the comforter, angling your body so that you could see his chat as well as allowing him to see all of you. A multitude of throw pillows supported your back and shoulders as you gently popped open the half-hidden bottle of lube and smeared it over your fingers.

“I have to tell you Logan, you really surprised me with your request.” You breathed out as you drag your fingers on your propped thigh, inching closer to the apex. Your other hand grabbed the hem of the shirt and played with it, acting coy as your fingers played with your clit. “Was it bad?” Came a question through the chat almost immediately and you winked at him through the screen.

“Nothing bad, don’t worry. A lot of first time viewers have outlandish requests, trying to fit all their needs and wants into a single session. But not you. I liked that.” Your voice grew a tad darker, your arousal evident as you swirled your index finger in the wetness already gathered. The speed was slow, teasing and just how you enjoyed it. It wouldn’t do any good to get yourself too amped up too fast, you loved dragging the pleasure out to the maximum. 

Clyde watched with hooded eyes, his own hand already gripping at the waistband of his shorts as he tried to starve off his need to grip himself tight at the base. It would be better, the wait, as he was already on the edge when watching you. His hungry gaze ate it all up as he witnessed you gripping the vibe next, a small whine leaving your lips as you stopped playing with yourself.

“How high should we go, mmm?” You grinned at the camera as you pointed at the controls, going on to explain that the vibe had seven different speeds to choose from. The rest of the options included different vibration patterns, an option should he want to use it.

“Two.” Came the reply after a moment and you smiled wide as you placed the tip on your entrance.

“Tell when when to start.”

“Now, please.” Came the next words on the chat window and you complied with the request. 

As the first vibrations hit you at the right angle, your back arched and Clyde simultaneously lost his breath as his eyes tried to fixate on the vibe and on your breasts as they heaved with the stimulation, still covered in the fabric of the shirt. He kept going back and forth, committing the beauty in your pose to his mental catalog. You looked like a goddess, the arch so elegant and your voice, gasping for something, anything music to his ears.

He couldn’t help it anymore and he wiggled out of his loose shorts and hissed as his calloused hand made contact with the velvet heat of his cock. A slow drag up to gather some precum to ease the glide, again in tandem with your hips as they thrust against the vibe.

One letter at a time, he asked you to move to a higher setting, four this time. Clyde was rewarded with a louder sound, a tall whine as you once again complied with his request. You had begun to pant, hand moving faster and hips gyrated with the motions.

“It, uh, it feels so…. Uh, so amazing, Lo-Logan.” Your breathless voice uttering his name was like touching a live wire. His hand sped up unconsciously as he huffed, trying to keep from finishing too fast. With a groan, Clyde’s eyes fell shut for a moment as he gathered the remnants of his iron will and let go of his member, nearly crying out for the lack of pressure.

You were writhing on the bed as the vibe kept the pleasure rolling in motions all over your body. The small ping of the chat almost went unnoticed at first, but as it registered in your lust-addled brain, you turned your eyes to the screen, passion written in all your features.

“Seven. You can do it darlin, for me.”

The sentence nearly threw you off the ledge right there, your cunt clenching around the silicone. Your lips parted as your back continued to arch and your legs shook. Your free hand pulled the hem of your shirt up, revealing your breasts which you pulled and kneaded though your high. The suction on your hardened bud was almost too overwhelming. A moan escaped your lips, just a hair shy of being too lewd.

His hand shot back to his length as he stroked in tandem to your whimpers and moans. The camera offered him a view of you clenching around the vibe, watching as your muscles went taut as you reached your peak. He squeezed his hand in sync and worked his hand faster. He slumped back against his headboard, as his muscles tensed and his balls drew tight. His eyes rolling back as he released a deep groan. He held himself tightly as he listened to the sounds of you coming down from your high, he twitched in his hand at the soft sigh you let out.

When he opened his eyes, he saw you laying with your eyes closed, gently running a hand along your side, vibe tossed to the side. “For you, Logan.” His entire body flushed. From his feet to the tips of his ears.

A small chuckle escaped his throat and his head was swimming. He quickly cleaned himself up as you composed yourself, looking at the camera with a dreamy look in your eyes. “We have a few minutes left, Logan. Anything else you want to do or see before we go?” You panted a little, still catching your breath.

“No, darlin. You were perfect.” 

Your brows shot up, “Perfect? Thank you, Logan.”

“It’s the truth. Thank you for a perfect time.” Your genuine smile was back, meeting your eyes. You were used to all sorts of comments and requests but something about the genuine simplicity that came through from him was refreshing and put you at ease. You wished him a good night and he did the same, ending his signature hand wave emoji and wishes for a restful night of sleep. As soon as the video ended you flopped back onto your pillows, sighing to yourself as your phone buzzed on the other side of the room.

“Drinks. Thursday. New bar on the other side of town.” You replied with a thumbs up emoji and a martini glass before setting it back down and heading to the bathroom to shower.

If you got off the second time in the shower while thinking of Logan and the gentleman ways of them, that was your business alone.

***

Thursdays at the Duck Tape were usually quite busy, a lot of businesses held unofficial bar nights on Thursday. Especially those real estate people, Clyde had noticed. But he wasn’t about to complain, corporate suits always brought in the cash as they had no troubles using dollars for the top-shelf liquor.

Today was no exception, Clyde and his staff were busy as ever with carrying out orders from the kitchen and from behind the counter respectively. He barely had time to glance at the door from his position at making martinis by the bar when a new group entered. He could only make a mental note that it was a group of three people and they took residence at the corner behind him.

As soon as the martinis were ready and off to the recipients, he grabbed a couple of napkins to place in front of the new group.

“Wha’ can I get ya?” His eyes briefly scanned the group, taking in the wide smiles and offered a small nod in greeting. The first two flew by, lost in the masses of faces, but as his eyes stopped at the third member of the group, it was almost like all the air in the bar was sucked out and he barely managed to hold onto his jaw.

Sunburst. You.

You were here, in his bar, on a seemingly normal Thursday evening. Did you know who he was? Was this a prank, was he being set up for something? Questions whirled in his mind and he had to use all his former training in the military to not crumble from the nerves alone. You hadn’t seemed like the type to prank people in your shows though. Mischievous, a little yes, but not mean or unkind.

Trying to keep his cool and not combust, he listened to your and your friends drink orders, nodding once again before turning in his heel to complete them, not trusting his voice. All the while he hoped his hand would not shake as he poured the liquid into glasses.

“He’s cute.” Your friend Mary said as all three of you watched the bartender retreat to his station to fill out your orders. You hummed in approval, eyes drawn to the faded back side of the jeans. She was right, the bartender was cute, down to his cute little butt. But what he might lack in that department, the wide shoulders, massive chest and big forearms more than made up for it.

“I’d lick that neck.” Charlie, your other friend commented and Mary shrieked as she slapped the shoulder closest to her. “What, you know how much I appreciate a good neck vein.” Charlie chuckled, eyebrows wiggling.

You laughed along, but didn’t comment. You had to agree, the neck looked very inviting, what you could see from the dark mane falling down in soft waves around it. And the eyes of the bartender, like warm honey mixed with whiskey, were intoxicating in their own right. Maybe you’d flirt a little, once he came back with the drinks.

He never did come back.

Once your drinks were ready, they were delivered by one of the waitresses and she kept you topped up, having a second glass ready at a moment’s notice. As the night wore on and the drinks flowed you found yourself wondering why the cute bartender didn’t return. Sure the bar was busy, but from what you could see from his movements, this wasn’t his first rodeo.

You had witnessed him moving confidently behind the counter, popping bottles and opening cans to pouring drinks from tap. At some point, you realized that he only had one hand, the other replaced with a metallic prosthetic, but it only gave him character in your mind, made you yearn for more information about this enigmatic man.

You decided you were going to ask the waitress about him when she came over with your next round of drinks but before you had the opportunity to open your lips a warm body collided with yours. Almost spilling your drink.

“Whoa! Hey, I’m so sorry.” A tall man in a neatly pressed suit pants and dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and neatly combed hair and an apologetic look on his face for having bumped into you. “I’m so sorry, let me get that for you.” He reached over the bar top and scooped up a handful of napkins to offer you, your arm taking most of the spill.

You eyed him up and down, trying to figure out if this was a really bad pick up line or if he really did bump into you. “You did that on purpose,” you decided to call it like you saw it.

“What. No. Never. I would never purposefully spill a lady’s drink.” He flashed you an award winning smile before you burst out laughing. You had to hand it to him, he was shameless. “Let me make it up to you, I’ll get you another one.”

Your laugh carried over the bar and right into Clyde, filling him with warmth and when he turned to see the source of your laugh, a pang of jealousy. He knew he had no right to be jealous, but he was. Your head was thrown back, as your hand reached up to rest on the man’s arm. He caught how his eyes roamed your figure quickly before drawing back up to your face. He watched how you leaned in to him.

He introduced himself and called the waitress over for another drink, you politely declined though asking for soda water instead. “But I spilled you drink all over you!” His bright eyes, roamed your figure quickly, again. You clamped your hand down on his arm, and leaned in a bit, “It’s the universe’s way of telling me I’ve had enough.” Shooting him a wink before dabbing your arm again and excusing yourself to the bathroom to wash your arm.

On your way back to the bar you made a point to get a better look at the tall, dark, and handsome bartender who quickly averted his eyes and busied himself when he caught your eye. You honestly didn’t know if you should’ve been offended at his reaction. You sat back down to an awaiting club soda and your friend’s having introduced themselves to your new bar friend.

The night went on, joking, flirting and sipping bubbly water when you had decided you’d had enough of the bar. Charlie and Mary weren’t quite ready to leave for the night but your new bar friend was more than eager to help you with your ride home, which you hesitantly accepted.

Clyde heard you muttering goodbye to your friends and turned to see you walking out of the bar, with the real estate agent following you closely. His jealousy roared like a lion deep in his chest, but externally he worked his jaw and huffed a puff of air before resuming his drink order in front of him. 

He had no reason to be jealous, he reminded himself grimly. Just because you and him had a business relationship, payment for services rendered, Clyde had no right to think any of it extended beyond that. You didn’t even know his name, what he sounded like, much less what he looked like. And if you did, there was no chance until hell froze over that you thought of him as a romantic possibility.

Clyde shook himself mentally, Jimmy always said he shouldn’t push himself down. He was good enough, he repeated Jimmy’s words to himself and resolved to not think about you anymore beyond the cam shows. With a sigh, he passed on the drinks to one of the waitresses and got started on the next. Rinse and repeat.

You had agreed to share a ride home, a thing you’d started regretting as soon as the headlights were pointed on the road. The man sitting next to you in the backseat was not creepy or too forward, keeping the conversation light and funny, but you weren’t just feeling it. The ride was spent with him talking and you humming in appropriate intervals to feign interest in the topic.

“Listen, I had fun but… it’s best if I go home alone.” You stated as the car stopped near your apartment. The real estate agent looked briefly crestfallen, he obviously had thought that you would spend the night together, but quickly recovered.

“Yeah, no problem. Listen, here’s my card if you want to get in touch later.” He produced a small cardboard square from his pocket and offered it to you. You took it and thumbed the raised lettering, nodding absentmindedly as you got out of the car. It sped off quickly, no doubt by his request. The card went inside your bag as you stepped inside, making sure the door locked behind you.

The evening had left you unsatisfied, to say the least. As you stripped off, swapping clothes meant for public view into a threadbare T-shirt you found your mind drifting back to the bartender. What was it about him that drew you in, you wondered as you laid down on your bed, glancing briefly at the recording equipment. This brought your mind back to luckylogan7, Logan. Two people, possibly worlds apart but still taking equal amounts of space in your mind.

Bartender and Logan. Logan and the bartender.

On the one hand, the bartender was here, in the same town but he’d barely given you a glance during the night. He didn’t even return to check in on your group, even though the waitresses did. Sure, he’d been busy but surely it was a common courtesy to check on one’s patrons. He was hot though, you could imagine those long and strong arms wrapping around you, caging you in his embrace.

How the contrast between flesh and metal would feel on your body as he cradled you and made sure you felt protected against the harshness of the world. How you could soothe the aches of his injured arm after a long shift at the bar.

And Logan, sweet, gentleman Logan. How his words, written on a chat room and displayed on your screen, made you light up, made you smile wide. He never took you for granted, instead it felt like he wanted to lift you up, hold you high and not let anything unsavory touch you. He offered praise in that shy way of his, always made sure you were comfortable in the setting as he looked at you.

You began to drift off and the two persons occupying your mind began to fuse together. The bartender became the face for Logan as he offered shy and sweet remarks to you and for you as you succumbed to sleep.

***

That week you noticed that luckylogan7 hadn’t attended any of your livestreams, which you scolded yourself for noticing but couldn’t help but notice. You found yourself eagerly checking the chat for any signs that he may have attempted to join but found nothing. 

Clyde just hadn’t been in the mood. He’d pull open his laptop, navigate to your page, and hover over the button to join the stream and just found himself unable to. He knew he was being hard on himself and on you for no justifiable reason. This was all strictly business, he paid and you performed, but sometimes it felt like you were performing just for him but he reckoned that’s how it worked. He realized he was a little in over his head and decided to tuck his laptop away for a while to cool off.

Another week came and went at the Duck Tape Bar and Grill. The weekends always being busier and the weekdays had their waves of customers coming and going, some stumbling out. Thursday arrived, again, with the same groups of office workers coming in their suits and pencil skirts. All sitting around, eating and drinking their way through the happy hour menu.

A group he recognized perched themselves at the bar, ordering beers and wings while they chatted about the previous trip. His ears perked up as he poured from the tap as the one he remembered talking and leaving with you groaned that it didn’t work out. You had been blunt, which he appreciated, but weren’t interested. But he gave you his card in case you changed your mind. His companions groaned at his move, teasing him about handing out his business card.

Clyde’s heart skipped a beat, the little lion in his chest purred in contentment. But he quickly reminded himself that this was no business of his and he had no right to be eavesdropping on private conversations about your private life. But if that private life made itself known while he was minding his own business he could only do so much to ignore it.

***

You groaned as you read the apologetic message. Your last private session of the month had to cancel. You normally didn’t offer refunds but they were a loyal customer and you knew if they were cancelling, it wasn’t maliciously directed towards you but it still sucked. You could’ve taken the hit, honestly it was fine but something told you to open it back up to your top commenters and tippers. If none of them took it, it was the universe’s way of giving you the night off.

As the message was sent, you found yourself biting your nail once again as you waited for an answer. The timeslot you had scheduled for this was that very same night, so it was really cutting it close. You mind drifted again to thoughts about calling the whole thing off, crossing over the time anyway and just calling it a night, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of your head to give it until the deadline for the cut-off.

Half an hour went by without any pings from your laptop. Then another half an hour and another. Friday wasn’t the most lucrative evening in your opinion, so it had worked well as a private show night for you, but now as the clock ticked further and further into the dusk your feelings began to plummet. Of course people were out having fun, not plugging in their laptops to watch girls live, not until a lot later into the night.

Clyde had taken the early shift and was browsing through his catalog of black-and-white movies at the trailer when the notification came. At first he ignored it, he had nobody to miss him today. Mellie was out with a bunch of her friends and Jimmy was in Lynchburg, enjoying his weekend with Sadie. Earl was probably at the bar but the staff knew what to do with him if and when he got too in the bottle. It was probably one of those marketing emails anyway. Not the distraction he was looking for.

An hour later, when the movie still didn’t soothe his racing thoughts, Clyde picked up the phone from his coffee table and turned on the email app. He was partially right, it was a marketing email but not that type of generic marketing email.

Sunburst was offering a private show, citing a late cancellation as the reason. The offered slot was for the same night, in less than two hours Clyde confirmed in his mind with a quick check on the clock. He put the phone back down without clicking anything, there was no reason for him to think it was still available. And besides, did he really have the funds to splurge in another session so soon?

But the email tempted him, Clyde could not deny that. He picked the phone up again and stared at the bright screen with the big green button blinking at him. Was this going to be awkward if he took the slot, assuming it was still available. Was he immersing himself into the fantasy too much, acting almost like a stalker? Would you think he was being creepy? The questions mounted in his mind, making him feel anxious.

The temptation and the worry battled in his mind and the only way he could find any kind of solution was to confirm that the slot was gone, Clyde reasoned. That way he would know for certain that the opportunity had passed and he could go back to his lonely evening. He clicked on the email and was soon whisked away into the reservation site.

There it was, the timeslot still green and the countdown on the bottom of the page stating that he had only a handful amount of minutes to decide. Should he do it? Could he do it? Would he do it? As the countdown ticked down, the impulse grew harder and harder to ignore.

30…

29…

28…

Countdown neared zero fast and praying that he wasn’t about to make the biggest mistake of his life, Clyde pressed the green timeslot and selected his payment option before scrambling for his bedroom and his laptop. He had an hour before he was going to see you again.

As the oversized spoonful of your favorite ice cream was about to be shoved into your mouth your laptop pinged. You had a confirmation email that luckylogan7 had grabbed the last minute session. Nearly choking on your treat, you scrambled off the couch to go get ready. You had an hour to freshen up and really just compose yourself. Since it was so soon to the session, it was the lady’s choice as to what to wear and bring.

Taking a quick shower you pulled open your drawers for an outfit to wear, remembering luckylogan7 liked to keep it simple and why mess with success. So pulled out your trusty Bob Seger shirt, keeping the bottom loose again and pulled out some of your favorite toys he could choose from. You had no need for panties, so you opted to go bare. Just the T-shirt.

Giving yourself a once over in the mirror, you turned on your ring light and sat fidgeting with your toys before turning back to the screen. The countdown reached zero and the chat popped up in its place as well as the usual view of yourself.

Clyde saw your eyes light up, the smile he had grown fond of that warmed him graced your lips. “Welcome back, Logan. I’ve missed you.” Your voice purred though his speakers, sending a tingle up his spine. He chewed the inside of his mouth before huffing a chuckle, about to type when he saw your eyes go wide. “Oh, Logan?”

His own eyes widened in a panic when he looked around the screen seeing that while his video was muted, his microphone was not and you had heard him. He stayed silent, watching as what he thought he recognized as hope slowly melted away from your face, setting into a pleasant smile but not what he had just seen.

“Uh, yeah. Hello. Hi.” He cringed at his own awkwardness and lack of suaveness in greeting you but soon his own chastising disappeared as he saw the look in your eyes and the smile that he knew was for him return to your lips.

You knew you had to tread carefully, Logan was clearly nervous of his forgotten mic and you didn’t want to scare him off. “It’s so wonderful to hear your voice. How have you been?”

“Busy, ‘m sorry to say. How about ya, all good darlin’?”

“I’ve been good, thank you for asking. So, unfortunately you didn’t have time to send me your hopes for this session, so I’ve taken the liberty in selecting some favorites of mine. Anything strikes your fancy?” You gestured at the spread, already feeling the nerves disappear from your end as you got into the zone. Not to mention hearing the nickname in his deep voice, it made your body tingle with anticipation.

Clyde looked at the toys you’d selected, eyes roaming the colors and shapes and sizes. Some of them made him raise his eyebrows, could you really fit that into your body? But as soon as he saw the familiar blue glass dildo, he knew he wanted to see a repeat of that.

“Uh… Would the blue glass one work fer ya? It looked so pretty the last time.”

“Perfect.” You grinned at the camera, his voice warming you up even further. This was going to be fun, you could already tell. “Any preferences on the position?”

Clyde gulped audibly at the question, his mind conjuring up lewd images of you in all fours, fucking yourself from behind, hand barely reaching to push the dildo in properly. But surely he couldn’t ask that of you, it was too rude.

“No, no preferences. Whatever makes ya feel good.” He settled, holding his breath a little. “Mmm, the man truly is a gentleman. You put others to shame, Logan.” You purred, grin wide. A quick squirt of cool liquid on your hand and on the dildo. As you smeared it properly, you focused your eyes to the screen.

“Is the Bob Seger a thing for you? Or would you like me to be completely nude?”

You heard the sharp intake of breath from your speakers. Some rustling, a soft grumble of something under his breath before his mic picked up his words again, a soft whisper this time, like he was unsure of if what he was asking would be too much. “If ya are okay with it, then please, no shirt.”

Clyde could barely believe his ears and eyes as he watched you nod, drop the dildo on the bed and whip up your shirt, revealing your bare breasts to him. He traced the curves in his mind’s eye, hoping desperately he could touch the soft flesh, knead the tissue with his hand and swallow all your moans. One of your hands traveled up to cup one breast, tweak the nipple slightly, while simultaneously pushing yourself up on your knees to create a space for the dildo underneath. Inch by inch, you slowly inserted the glass object into your cunt, sighing loudly as it filled you while you gripped and kneaded the breast in question.

“Ya look beautiful, darlin’. So gorgeous, all on display like this. You look like a goddess.” The words were off his lips before he could stop them, but instead of embarrassment over just blurting all that out, his own breath grew labored as you groaned loudly at his words. Your voice, the melodic sound of ecstasy, shot straight into his groin.

“Keep talking, Logan. Keep talking, it feels so good.” You whined softly as you pushed the remaining length inside, hand switching breasts to give the other similar attention. You heard him shifting around on his end as he got a little more comfortable, freeing himself from the confines of his pants, fisting himself slowly as he watched you experimentally roll your hips, testing your position. 

His baritone voice filtered through your speakers with his requests. Praising you and encouraging you. His bass settling into a heat deep in your belly, pushing you closer to the edge. Soon his breath a bit fractured, as you both worked yourselves to your high. Ever the gentleman, he hesitated asking you to do what was on his mind before he pleaded for you to switch positions.

You happily complied, angling yourself on all fours but pressing your face to the soft material of your sheets. Resting your weight on your shoulders as you continued to work yourself. He watched as you worked your toy, your core glistening and drooling, hitting a new angle that made you call out his name. “Mmm, how’s it look, Logan?” your words came out through broken pants as he worked himself in time.

“S’good. S’beautiful. Y’gonna come for me, darlin’?” His request rocketing you higher as you shut your eyes. The image of the bartender briefly flashed through your mind. His broad chest and strong arms holding you tightly against him as he whispered in your ear. Encouraging you and guiding you. Somehow Logan’s voice fit that bartender.

“Keep talking, Logan.” Without missing a beat, he kept egging you on. His voice curled your toes and you felt yourself clench and tighten. At his final direction to touch your neglected bud, your eyes slammed shut seeing nothing but stars and hearing a beautiful low groan filter though, knowing he had reached his peak too.

Your body went slack as you came down from your high, tiny shudders rocking your body as you slid the toy out and laid flat on your bed. A tiny satiated sigh left your lips as you evened your breathing and listed to Logan do the same. “Mmmmmmwow,” your words a low whisper, Clyde almost missed them. Almost.

Hastily he wiped his stomach clean with a tissue, not caring if he didn’t get it all. The image you painted for him was too good to look away from the screen. You looked like one of those 50’s pin up girls as you posed for him; stomach on the bed, arms propped up under your chin and that glorious ass curving beautifully. What he would do to sink his hands on all that and make it jiggle for him.

The curve was accentuated when you twisted your upper body towards the camera, allowing him a glimpse of your nipples. Clyde’s eyes were drawn from your chest back to your ass as you lifted your legs to cross them at the ankle and somehow your ass looked even more amazing to him. He could spend hours worshipping your backside, he thought as he drank the sight in.

“Damn.” His whispered curse caught your attention and you couldn’t help a smile blossoming in your lips. He really was cute, you thought. “You like?” You couldn’t help asking with a cheshire grin, praying silently that Logan would not retreat after making you orgasm so hard with only his voice as guidance.

“Very much so, darlin’. Ya look… majestic.” He was still riding his high, the power of his own release had left him feeling all loose and good. For once he felt confident and sexy and watching you reach your peak, obviously aroused by his voice left him feeling on top of the world.

“Maybe next time you’d like to enjoy this angle more?” You wiggled, your cheeks bouncing from side to side and Clyde let out a groan, his spent cock twitching with interest. “I would, darlin’, I really would. If, uh, if it would be okay fer me to…” The sentence hung in the air.

Your legs lowered back to the bed as you turned your body sideways, displaying your body fully to him and allowed him to see the glistening thighs. “I’d very much like it, Logan. As you can tell, I’ve enjoyed our time together immensely.” You swept a finger between your thighs, showing the wetness to the camera. You heard another groan and chuckled at the sound, while allowing the full-body shiver answer for you.

“It’s been a long while since a voice has done this to me. Any voice, really. So yes Logan, please can we do this again? I adore your voice, just thinking about it makes me all tingly inside.” Your eyes, honest and open, bore into his soul as you spoke.

It couldn’t only be a ploy from you, Clyde reasoned as he looked into your face. Being a bartender, watching people all day long had taught him to read people, and he could not spot a lie in your face or in your voice. This was genuine. That made something blossom in his chest, in his heart.

Clyde reveled in the idea that you genuinely enjoyed your time with him. On your end however, there was no response coming from him. Logan’s end of the connection was silent and you became very aware of how much you had revealed. Literally and figuratively. Becoming self-conscious, your brows knit together in worry as you slowly sat up and pulled your shirt back on.

“I would like that very much, too” His voice rumbled through, almost as if to soothe the little crease that had formed on your brow. Relaxing the tension you hadn’t realized had taken residence in your shoulders. He must have noticed the relief wash over you as you heard him whisper “there she is” as a sincere smile graced your lips.

Clearing your throat, you decided to just go for it, “S-so, what were you up to this evening? Anything fun?” Your voice was small and hesitant, he would almost guess shy? You wanted to talk to him? He certainly wouldn’t mind talking to you.

“I was havin’ a lazy night a’home. Uh, I was gonna watch one of my favorite movies an’ relax.” Your eyes lit up as he spoke. Eager to hear him talk. Honestly, in the short amount of time you had heard his voice you had decided he could read the phonebook to you and it would be captivating.

Before you could ask him more, the alarm chimed on your session. Somehow you had forgotten for a second about the time. Flustering a bit, you scrambled to let him know the session was almost over. “Thank you, Logan, for a really REALLY great time.” He thanked you too, wishing you a good evening and a few seconds later your session ended.

You sat chewing the inside of your cheek, not quite ready to end your conversation with Logan. Again you huffed and went for it. You pulled up the url to a texting and voice chat app and dropped it in an email, composing a short and hopefully casual message to him asking him if he wanted to chat with you a bit, you were eager to hear about his favorite movie and finish your conversation. Also throwing in that the app would still keep him anonymous. Before you could chicken out and talk yourself out of it, you hit send and you ran to shower to keep yourself occupied.

On his end, Clyde was too feeling that you’d gotten interrupted and he would’ve liked to speak with you more. Something about you drew him in and wasn’t just your body. Maybe he would be brave enough next month to schedule one final session and see where this took you both, he mused. Maybe he could talk with you a bit more, ask about your favorite movies.

His laptop pinged happily again, indicating an incoming email. His luck with emails had been good that night so despite the hour, Clyde opened up his email app. He swore his eyes nearly bugged out as he read the lines you’d sent. You really wanted to talk with him offline? What was the catch? Was this a Nigerian letter of some kind, one of those money-scamming ones Mellie had warned him about?

But you had him hooked already, so despite Mellie’s warning ringing in his ears, Clyde found himself pressing the link. A sleek site opened up, all black and dark colors. There was an option to link it to his email account or to create a new account for that messaging app only.

It took a lot of huffing and puffing for Clyde to go through the steps of creating the account, selecting all the necessary little boxes but eventually he was connected to a chatroom similar to the one used on your streams but he could only see two icons inside: his screen name and your Sunburst.

_Hi. I’m so happy you logged in. Read on the screen, with three little dots blinking under the text. First off, this is not me trying to do anything other than to talk. No charges, no nothing. Just talk._

_Sounds good._

Before we got cut off, I wanted to ask about your favorite movie, what is it? Why do you like it? You wrote fast it seemed and the idea of him trying to write it all out made Clyde anxious. Surely you would get bored with waiting for his answers. Before he could answer though, another message came through.

If you are more comfortable with using the voice option, there is a small mic button under the text box. But chatting via text is good with me too. No pressure.

Clyde pondered it over for a few moments. Using texting would create a safeguard around him, he would be able to really think his answers and questions but then again, using the voice option would confirm this was really you and not a scammer trying to benefit off your name and face.

Voice option, I think. He typed, before clicking on the button. A few seconds passed before he was connected and he had to wait a few more until the line changed. “Logan, can you hear me?” Clyde heard your voice, still slightly breathless but undoubtedly yours. He grinned a little as he got comfortable on the bed.

“Hey Sunburst, good ta hear ya voice.”

“You too, Logan! Thank you for accepting this idea. So, you favorite movie, what and why?”

“No problem, darlin’. So…” And he was off, explaining his affinity to old black and white movies, westerns with gunslingers, bank robberies and dashing ladies with wit and courage. You listened, asked for clarification and injected your own ideas and favorites into the conversation just as eagerly. Neither of you realized the pass of time as you pondered the merits of what made a movie classic and what constituted a cult favorite instead. 

Both of you had settled into your respective beds as you plugged in your phone, having reached the remake versus original and book versus movie part of your conversation. Playfully arguing their merits and coming to a few agreements when sleep started to creep in, however neither one of you relented. Pushing past the sandman’s call, not wanting to end your conversation.

The morning’s light streamed in, hitting your eyes which fluttered open. Your phone was resting next to your head, still connected and the speaker turned on. The sound of Logan’s soft snores could be heard. You gave yourself a good stretch while you listened to him, smiling into your pillow


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing a rather thought-provoking conversation at the Duck Tape, Clyde finds himself delving into the world of camgirls. Clyde and Sunburst’s worlds collide, what are these two to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are super blown away buy the support and love for this series. Thank you so so much to everyone who has taken the time to read, reblog, send notes, like, and comment on this post. It’s been so overwhelmingly awesome to see. 💕

“What’s gotten in t’you?” Jimmy gave Clyde an incredulous look. Annoyed at Clyde’s obvious spring in his step and borderline obnoxious pep. To the casual observer, his brother still looked like a grumpy bear, but Jimmy could see the light in his eyes and caught him whistling a familiar tune.

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about, brother o’mine.” Clyde milled about the bar. It was the middle of the day, and Clyde was taking inventory and airing out the stale air. Hoping to dissipate the smell of stale beer, spilled whiskey, and fried food a bit. He lumbered over to the jukebox, selecting L7, and walked to the backroom while Jimmy eyed him over the rim of his beer bottle.

Clyde ignored Jimmy’s whines, going about his day. He wasn’t going to let this feeling go. Your night of talking had turned into waking up and talking a bit more before life creeped in to burst the bubble. But a few hours later Clyde’s phone pinged with a link from you.

_Look at these little guys!_

The link took him to a wiki page about lorises, but before he could fully process the information you had followed up with a link to a video, the only comment was a few heart emojis and a crying face. He belted out a huff which caught Jimmy’s attention.

“Fibber! Mama taught y’better than t’keep secrets, lil brother!”

***

Your week was packed with commitments and errands but in the back of your mind the deep rumble of Logan’s voice kept popping up. Sending shivers down your spine, and a smile to your lips. You looked at your phone, quickly typing a reply to Logan before setting it down.

“Who is he?” Charlie looked at you over her sizzling plate of fajitas.

“What?”

“I’ve never seen you dive into a plate of rice and beans as happily as are you right now and this smile on your face.” She gestured at your face with a forkful of chicken and grilled onions. “Who is he?”

“No, no one. It’s nothing.” How would you begin to explain Logan to her? You really couldn’t. At least not right now. Seeing how the smile wiped clear from your face, Charlie hummed into her drink. However, she didn’t drop the subject, bringing it back up when you were shopping for a present for Mary, who’s birthday was coming up soon.

“Who is he?” This time her voice was sung in the key of annoyance. Rolling your eyes you gave in, explaining how a viewer from your stream had turned into something more. Someone you now texted and called. You then told her about your last private session and how it had continued into a not private session, which left her speechless.

“Where can I talk to him? Holy crap!” She wiggled her eyebrows, teasing as she poked your shoulder.

“Ha ha. No.” You narrowed your eyes at her as you both burst into laughter. “But seriously, what are you going to do about it? I haven’t seen you like this… ever.”

“Nothing. What would I do?”

“You're obviously smitten…” She trailed off, a sly smirk on her face and you harrumphed at her. When you didn’t reply to her, she shimmied her shoulders playfully as she kept poking on the subject.

“C’mon, admit it! I have never seen you act all lovestruck like this, glancing at your phone all smiley and sparkling eyes every single time it pings.” Right on cue, your phone pinged and you had to glance down at it. A small smile spread to your cheeks as you realized Logan had answered.

_I’ve never really understood the difference between green tea and oolong tea, but I’ll take your word for it, darlin’. Maybe I’ll buy some to test._

“See! This is what I mean!” Charlie’s hand on your face interrupted your reading and you playfully scowled in her direction, causing her to bark out a loud laugh. “You are so smitten! Come on, let the loverboy rest for a moment, we need to pick you a dress for Mary’s party next week!”

The party, you’d nearly forgotten that. Mary went all out for her birthday every year and this time, she’d picked The Duck Tape Bar and Grill for the location. Despite your last foray into the bar, she’d become a regular there, citing the atmosphere as “homey yet sophisticated. Besides, the wings are to die for!” so that’s where you were headed. And, according to Charlie, this meant getting to doll you up.

And doll up she did, practically dragging you to the fitting room and running like a Tasmanian Devil inside the store, gathering piles and piles of dresses for you to try on. Black dresses, green dresses, purple pantsuits, silver playsuits, red rompers, anything she could get her hands on, you had to try on.

After what felt like an eternity, you had managed to narrow down the selection to a LBD with mesh cutouts in the middle and a deep green jumpsuit with small sleeves and a wrap detail. Both looked really good and it was a tough choice. You kept looking at both of them hanging on the fitting room door as Charlie dashed inside.

“Let’s get loverboy's opinion!” She exclaimed as she saw your options. “What?” You turned to look at her, gaping like a fish out of water.

“Yes, put the clothes on, I’ll snap a picture, we send it to him and voila! We get a third opinion. And you get to fluster him, so really it’s a win-win. Because honey, you look smokin’ in both those options, he cannot keep it in his pants. I promise.”

It wasn’t the worst idea Charlie had had, you had to admit. So you went back in, slipped on the dress and posed for Charlie and your phone before repeating it with the jumpsuit. When she showed you the photos, you had to admit both clothes looked really good on you and you wanted to take them both home. A peek at the price tags confirmed you could do it, so you ushered Charlie out of the room to change back into your own clothes and picked both options up as you stepped out.

_Hey, can I get an opinion? My friend is having a birthday party next week and I have trouble deciding what to wear. Have a look at the pics and tell me what you think._

_2 attachments._

Clyde opened the attachments, his breath hitching a bit as he looked at the pictures. You wanted his opinion and valued it enough to reach out and ask for it. He was flattered and his chest puffed up just a little bit knowing you would wear something he helped you pick out.

He scrolled through the pictures, giving them a hard and earnest look, admiring the view and imagining seeing it to for real. He thought you looked amazing in both and understood your dilemma. After a bit of thought, he replied.

_You look amazing in both, but ya can’t go wrong with a little black dress. ;)_

Short and simple and to the point, which was perfect for you. So you hung the dress up. Deciding you wanted more of his opinion, you sent him pictures of two of your favorite pair of shoes as well.

Your week went much the same, texting during the day and a few calls at night, talking about anything and everything that crossed your mind.

He worked late, doing what you weren’t sure about and didn’t want to press him. He was growing more comfortable with you and you figured he would eventually tell you in his own time and he never asked about your camming. It was understood and he respected it.

Giving your outfit one last look over and a test run, you put on the outfit he helped you choose, doing your hair how you intended to wear it that night and putting on some makeup. You were really feeling yourself, so you snapped a few pictures and sent them off to Logan with a simple winky emoji. Maybe the one blowing a little kiss.

Clyde too was having a moment where he was feeling himself, and feeling a little more forward. His reply called you gorgeous and stunning. Then asking what was underneath, he may have replied with a winky face too.

_I’ll show you mine if you show me yours._

Clyde mulled your request over. Working his jaw as he looked at your response. An idea popped into his mind and before he could overthink it, he’d snapped a picture to send.

You took the time he took to respond to strip off the dress and display a lingerie set that reminded you of his screen name luckylogan7 when you had pulled it out. It was a lacy set that complimented your skin and had a little horseshoe charm holding together the bust and a little one on the back, holding together a little peek-a-boo keyhole. The lace pattern had horseshoes as well.

You positioned yourself in a few pin-up poses, making sure to accentuate what he had complimented you on and a few juicy closeups of the charms. Your own personal photoshoot was interrupted by a response from Logan. The surprising attachment notification made your heart jump and race.

He was massive. The bare skin that greeted you on the phone screen seemed to fill out every available space. He’d clearly just whipped out his shirt as his nipples were slightly pebbled from the change in temperature and they contrasted beautifully with the moles in his body. You spied a little hair on his chest too, but mostly it looked very smooth.

How you wanted to glide your hands on that body, feel all the muscles ripple underneath as you ghosted over them. You wanted to kiss and suck marks on his flesh, claim him as yours. But what you wanted the most was the huge paw of a hand laid across his stomach.

One of those big fingers was easily three or four inches longer than yours and the width of it would easily fill you right up as he pushed it in. Your cunt clenched as you thought of him in your bed, whispering things in your ear with that addictive voice of his as he circled your entrance and clit with those digits.

Based on the size of his upper body, muscles with a tiny hint of softness and that hand (you just knew you’d be thinking of that during your next show) he had to be tall, easily able to tower over you. And that made you clench again, the mere idea of him looming over you, caging you under him.

The thought brought back the bartender to your mind. Would Logan be as wide and tall and gorgeous like him? He certainly appeared to be able to give that redwood of a man competition.

You quickly shook off your less than innocent thoughts and typed out a response, making sure to add pictures of your own.

_Mmm, delicious. But fair is fair, so here’s mine. I have to finish up or I’ll be late, but know that I will be thinking of you the whole night handsome._

Clyde nearly dropped his phone once the attachments downloaded. No words came to mind, he could just gape at the image and try and figure out how to unscramble the final brain cells he had left. The lace, the keyhole, the charm, all the details burned into his retinas and he’d never been more glad that he’d gotten a bit more tech-savvy. He kept looking at the image long after saving it to his photo gallery.

***

The bar was packed, as was usual for Friday evening. But Clyde was distracted, messing up orders and had been relegated to the basement for changing the kegs. He just couldn’t get his mind to leave the images you’d sent him days before. All that lace across your skin, that charm he wanted to rip off the fabric with his teeth and the fact that these photos were for him, only for him.

For the first time in a long while, Clyde hoped that his shift would end quickly and he could go home, get comfortable and open up a voice chat with you.

The rideshare had arrived to pick up you and the girls. You were all looking your finest to celebrate Mary’s birthday at the Duck Tape Bar and Grill. The three of you were chatting up a storm; the girls teasing you about the stolen glances at your phone and the goofy grin on your face. You had told Charlie about Logan’s revealing picture but refused to show it to her. In typical Charlie fashion, she didn’t forget and even brought Mary in on the action.

The three of you were squished in the backseat on the way to the bar when Mary sighed your name. “Yes Mary?”

“I have one birthday wish.”

You sensed where this was going. “And what is that Mary?”

She dramatically sighed your name again, tilting her head back, and clutching her chest over her heart. “I wish, I wish, to see … that picture of Logan’s bangin’ bod before the night is over.”

It was tradition that all of you made one wish, no matter how ridiculous, on your birthday that the other two had to try their best to fulfill. No questions asked.

She sat pouting next to you, giving you her best pathetic look with Charlie over her shoulder looking positively devilish. Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. You weren’t giving him up that easily and there was a level of trust you didn’t want to betray either. So you did your best to play it off, hoping she would either give it up or long forget by the end of the night. “Maybe later,” you teased as you blew a kiss at her. Both of them groaned, reluctantly dropping the subject.

You all pulled up to the bar, which looked a lot busier than when you had visited but just as cozy. A bearded gentleman with kind eyes, dressed in coveralls greeted Mary warmly, wishing her a happy birthday, and held the door open for you. Nodding as you walked through.

Mary had a few tables reserved in the back which you all made a beeline for. As soon as you sat a server was over to take your orders. Mary took the liberty of introducing everyone that didn’t know each other and was soon being gifted drinks while you and Charlie kept an eye on her and nursed your own drinks of choice.

“You think that tall drink of water of a bartender is working?” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

“It’s pretty busy, I don’t see why not.” You both craned your necks to look at the bar, but didn’t see him. As you scanned the room, you saw the bartender you were seeking walking out of the kitchen, a crate of glasses in hand.

Charlie’s voice mumbled into your ears, “you should go talk to him or I will.” She then heaved you out of your seat towards the bar before turning to talk to one of Mary’s friends. “And bring me a new drink while you’re at it!” She quipped as the final line, cackling as you flipped her the bird.

With a roll of your shoulders, you straightened your spine and walked towards the countertop and the bar, making sure you took a seat in his peripheral eyeline and waited for the bartender to finish stacking up the glasses.

“Good evening, ma’am. What can I get ya?”

He spoke, but once the sound of his voice registered in your brain, all of the outside world fell away. The bartender was Logan? Logan was the bartender? What were the odds? What was going on? You mind was scrambling to catch up as you kept looking at the dark mane of hair just begging to be fluffed and the tightness of the shirt he wore, buttons practically begging to be popped open lest they break.

Clyde saw a woman sit down at the bar and shuffled closer to get her order, eyes still on the pesky tequila bottle that refused to unscrew for some reason. When she didn’t reply, he raised his eyes and promptly dropped the bottle in his hands as he realized just who sat in front of him. It shattered against his boots, splashing the alcohol around him.

“Hi. Hi.”

“Hi Logan. Fancy seeing you here.” You gave a small smile, eyes still wide as you continued to connect the dots in your head. Late nights working, of course he was a bartender. The chest, the wideness of it and the images of the bartender now meshed together and how he had avoided you and your friends the previous time. Of course he had known who you were and his shyness, apparent over the weeks of talking and even before, had caused him to retreat. It all made sense now.

“Darlin’. You, umm, you look wonderful.”

He offered, eyes drinking you in. Clyde could finally see you in the flesh, not through a camera lense and he was eating it all up with his sight. The dress looked even better, your makeup brighter and more sharp.

“Thank you. So, um, will your boss mind if I steal you for a moment? I think we need to talk.” You said softly, wanting to slip into a more quiet place and finally, finally touch him. Clyde nodded as he tried to damp down the nerves.

“The perks of being the boss, we can go into my office. Just let me tell my colleague I’ll be out for a while.”

You waited with baited breath as Logan stepped away from you, talking briefly with the other bartender, changing nods and shakes of the head before he stepped out from behind the counter and gestured towards the back. “Please, after you darlin’.” 

The bar noise was muffled as soon as Logan shut the door. He took a minute to compose himself, standing far from you with his arms at his side. You waited just as nervously, staring at him, hoping he would meet your eyes.

When his burnt honey colored eyes finally met yours, you could have melted into a puddle right then and there. You could see the worry and concern in his face and you wanted to wipe all that out immediately. So you spoke first.

“That last time I was here. You avoided me.”

“Yes.” Where he took a few moments to avoid your eyes before, now he held it strong and unwavered.

“Would you have avoided me tonight?” Your voice was hopeful that he would answer the way you wanted. That he wouldn’t have avoided you at all.

“No, I don’t suppose I would have.” At those words he saw the smile he had grown fond of and came to realize it was a smile meant for him. The smile that reached your eyes and curled your lips perfectly.

“Is your name really Logan?”

“Well, yes. It’s my middle name and m’last name.” He chuckled at the look of surprise on your face. His stride crossed the confined expanse of the office in a few steps, bringing him incredibly up close. Growing wider and taller, “Clyde, m’name is Clyde. What’s your name, Sunburst?”

You breathlessly gave him your name, which he rumbled out immediately. While he had grown attached to the name Sunburst, he liked your actual name more. It suited you.

“So, Clyde, what happens now? Because, I like you. A lot.”

“I thought you were going to hit on some bartender, about 2 minutes ago,” He teased with a toothy grin that melted you even more.

“Yeah, well now I’m in his backroom. He’s seen my backroom, so to speak but I’m still hoping he’ll ask me out to dinner.”

You both laughed as he stepped back, opening the door and inviting you back into the bar. “Let me get you a drink, first?” You accepted his offer, heading back into the bar.

You spent the rest of your night perched at the bar, talking to Clyde between customers and watching as he worked around. Charlie came up to ask how it was going, and once you leaned into her ear and simply said “Logan is the bartender” she let out a squawk of disbelief while sizing him up.

“Not bad, not bad” she muttered out of the side of her mouth before leaving you at the bar and picking up an inebriated Mary, who needed water and some greasy food. “Is your friend gonna be alright?” Clyde shot her a look of amused concern.

“I should get her home. I’ll get us a ride.” You sighed apologetically, you’d really wanted to spend more time with him. A few minutes later the three of you and Clyde were standing outside the bar. He helped you settle Mary in the back, while Charlie cradled her head.

Mary shouted your name from the backseat. “I WANMAH BIRDAY WISSSSH!”

“Go to sleep, Mary!” You shouted into the car before turning back to Clyde. “I should get her to bed.”

“THAT’SLOGAN??!” Her head jutted out of the car before Charlie dragged her back in.

“Ya told your friends about me?”

You nodded guiltily, biting your lip.

“I’m flattered. Did they see the picture I sent?” Even under the neon lights and parking lamps you could see his cheeks flush.

“No, no no. Her, uh, birthday wish was to see it. I was hoping she would forget.”

At that Clyde laughed as he stepped closer, following his gut and your body language. Pulling his arms around you for a delicious hug. Your arms wrapped around him perfectly and reluctantly let go as he pulled away.

The car honked, startling you as you quickly said goodnight, and tucked into the car. Watching out the window until the bar and Clyde disappeared from view.

Your phone pinged with a message from Logan.

_Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?_

_Just tell me when and where, Clyde._

***

There was a surprising lack of butterflies in your stomach as the jingle of the diner door chimed to announce your arrival. Maybe it was because this date had been a good while in the making, even before you knew what Clyde looked like. You’d covered pretty much all the awkward first date questions before, you knew what both you did for a living and you knew each other.

All the texts, all the late nights spent talking until one or both of you fell asleep, all the mutual masturbation you had done via the camera and stream, it had all led to here. In this very diner where Clyde was already waiting for you at the table. The man in question had already jumped to his feet with the bell and, like a gentleman, he shyly asked to take your coat. He draped it gently and placed it on the booth before gesturing to you to sit down.

“I hope this is alright.” Clyde offered, the peeking ears tinged with pink as you settled into your seat. “I just… I used t’come here all the time with Jimmy ‘n Mel, my siblings, and the food is great.”

“It’s perfect Clyde. I can’t resist a good burger.” You smiled, taking his hand into yours to squeeze it gently. While you weren’t nervous, he might still be and you wanted to do everything in your power to dilute that. With the mention of food, Clyde jumped back into action and pulled out a couple of menus, holding one out for you to take. 

You chatted briefly over the selection and then some with the waitress that took your order. His order of large topped fries, a burger with double patties and extra bacon, extra crispy and a large milkshake made you huff a laugh, to which he just grinned sheepishly. You placed your own order and watched as the waitress retreated gracefully from your booth.

“Clyde Logan Logan.” Your eyes twinkled as you spoke out his full, real name. “Do you want to tell me the story behind your screen name, while we wait?”

And he did, how L7 was a Bob Seger song called Sunburst on the jukebox at the bar, one of his go-to songs, giving him the 7 in his name. How for the longest time he thought that he and his family were cursed beyond anything, no happiness for any of them but a recent change had actually told him he was really lucky.

When you asked for the change, he admitted to being sent to prison for 90 days with lowered eyes, for a vehicular accident and got his license back only recently. He had been sure that you’d look at him with disgust as he revealed the less than savory aspect of his life, but you didn’t. You just smiled gently, offered a word of encouragement that it was good that he’d gotten his license back.

In turn, you told him of your decision to begin camming as a full-time occupation, how you’d chosen the name Sunburst as your stage name, citing a love for Bob Seger too. This perked him back up and you were off, comparing notes on different albums and songs he’d featured on.

The food arrived at the table as you kept talking, the waitress’ smile unnoticed. As Clyde took a sip of his milkshake, you held out your hand. “Clyde, can I ask a personal question?”

“Darlin’, I’ve seen ya buck-naked and paid for the privilege. I’ve also gotten off multiple times to those videos, so… Yeah, I think we can do personal questions.”

“Can you tell me about your hand?” It was the one thing he hadn’t mentioned in any of your conversations, not tonight or before. The single image he’d sent you had been cropped in such a way it wasn’t visible. He clearly wasn’t embarrassed over it based on what you saw at the bar, easily showing the skills off. So why shy away from it?

Clearing his throat, he very candidly told you his story. He usually reserved this aspect of his life and didn’t share, but you two had an unconventional connection that keeping these things from each other didn’t make sense.

Between bites of his burger and sips from his shake Clyde laid it all out. Told you about enlisting and serving, how he lost his arm from a roadside bomb, and the struggles of rehabbing. Learning how to depend on his dominant hand a little more and how fairly recent his new hand was. He was navigating using it fairly well but still went to physical therapy. He absent mindedly reached for his drink with his mechanical prosthetic and took a sip without really breaking the conversation.

You watched in earnest as he performed the action, making note that he sold himself short in retelling and catching you up. You watched him now, a big broad man who struggled to take up less space, who moved pretty gracefully and sometimes oddly. When he hugged you outside of the bar, his body almost molded to yours, curling over a bit, and now he slumped a bit as he ate. Like he was trying to take up as little space as possible but he was impossible to miss.

Your knees brushed as you ate and talked, each touch sending a jolt of pleasurable tingles through your body. Once your meals were done, you moved on to coffee and kept talking.

You hand absentmindedly crept over the table, until it connected with the cool plastic and metal of his prosthetic. Clyde felt the weight shift against his arm and broke his tentative gaze to watch your fingers follow the contours and grooves. Lightly tracing the patterns of his prosthetic as you spoke.

Time got the best of you both and soon you had to leave the diner, both of you not ready to head to your respective ways. He timidly asked you to come over for a drink and more conversation and you graciously accepted.

He did offer an out, which was that it might be too forward of him. You both huffed a laugh, this dance was getting old, and you followed him up the winding roads to his little piece of land, with a little homely trailer.

You recognized the view he had shared with you through his messages. He watched you as you milled about his living room, holding his hand as you pointed at books and pictures, asking him to tell you a little about them. Your fingers skimmed placards and tchotchkes as he retold stories of their acquisitions.

With each story, you offered your own, hands held close and soon bodies drew closer. His breath hot on your neck as he told you about being on leave while he was stationed abroad. The different countries he had visited during his service. Your lips lightly brushed his when he finished as you hummed and sighed in response.

Clyde drew back in surprise at the touch of the lips. The action has been natural, almost unconscious like you had done it hundreds of times before yet it was still your first kiss. His eyes searched for yours, finding them equally surprised but not at the same time.

“This okay?” He mumbled, turning his body so that he was now chest to chest with you as he peered down.

“Mm, more than. I’d say it’s been a long time coming.” Your lips quirked a little, sending butterflies to his stomach. Your arms snaked around his neck and his went around your waist as he pulled you into him.

“Can I kiss you again?” The words were almost silent as you spoke them against his mouth, lips brushing in a teasing manner. In lieu of an answer Clyde closed the remaining space and claimed your mouth.

What started as a slow kiss, shy touches and movements, soon turned into a heated one as you both wanted more, needed more. Hands started exploring the available space as he deepened the kiss by licking your lower lip, begging for entrance.

If this was heaven, you never wanted to leave, you thought as your lips parted and granted him entry. The kiss even more heated now, the sensations bordering on overwhelming as Clyde kissed you with all that he had, pouring all the emotions he had felt over the weeks into that kiss.

Soon he was walking you back on his plaid couch. Your body collapsing onto his as your lips were connected and moving against each other. Breaths given until there was nothing left to give and you needed to pull apart.

Lost in the bliss of his kisses, you hadn’t noticed he had moved you under him until the comforting weight of him settled on you. Instinctively your legs intertwined and your calf gently rubbed the worn denim covering his leg.

You bit your lip as Clyde pulled away, chasing his taste a moment longer. He tasted of burgers, chocolate milk and something unique to him only. It was like tasting paradise.

Clyde was reeling from the idea that you were under him, on his old couch, kissing like your lives had depended on it. He was sure his lips were swollen, love bitten and he never wanted to change that.

You lifted your hand to trace his cheek gently before you pulled him back to a kiss. It was slower, more sensual and unhurried than the previous but no less intensive. His lips slotted against yours so well, like they had been made for this exact purpose.

The way he kissed you told you of his passion, his burning desire and it was accentuated by the hardness that ground against your hip. Not to be outdone, you pushed your hips up, eagerly drinking his groans.

Clyde was not to be outdone, as his hips pinned you down on the couch, the movement of his hips so close but so far where you wanted him the most making you mewl. Your hands tugged on his locks, sending shivers to his spine and his hand slipped under your shirt to grasp at your flesh.

As the need for deepening the kiss grew, both of you got lost in the sensation and each other. All too soon Clyde abandoned your lips in favor of trailing a blaze of fire on your neck and shoulder, biting at the soft skin before soothing the sting with his lips.

“Clyde…” Your soft whine and not that gentle tug of his hair, something he knew he’d love to feel as he finally got to taste you, told him that you were enjoying this which made the lion in his chest roar with happiness.

“Mmm, yes baby?”

He grinned against your skin as he peppered kisses up and down the sensitive area, making you shiver. His voice, that gorgeous deep rumble was even lower now, coated with arousal.

“Can I, ah! Can I stay the nigh-night?” You sounded breathless, the sentence broken by his movements as his hand slipped to your side and squeezed the flesh gently. If possible, he felt satisfaction even more, he had done this. You were a beautiful mess underneath him and he loved the idea that he could bring you pleasure all night.

“Yes, please. But maybe we’d be more comfortable in the bedroom?” Clyde arched a brow as he looked into your eyes, heavy-lidded with passion.

When you nodded, he lifted up from the couch and already missed the warmth of your body. You held out a hand to him and Clyde hauled you up, tapping the side of your hip so you could jump into his arms.

Happily you obliged him, feeling both flesh and metal grab onto your ass and knead it, enjoying the low chuckle of his voice making arousal spike low in your belly. As he carried you further into the trailer, you ducked down and pulled his lips back to yours. Lost in kisses, touches and in the arms of one another, this was where you both belonged.

The mattress dipped under the weight of your bodies, Clyde pressing you further into the soft mattress as his mouth nipped and sucked at your neck, committing to memory your sighs and moans that his explorations brought. His hands held you at the waist, traveling to your thighs with a firm grip. Squeezing and kneading along the way, almost as if to confirm you were real and really underneath him.

Soft moans and whimpers of his name escaped your lips as your legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing and holding him tight as your hips canted, seeking friction to satiate the heat his ministrations were stoking. You pulled his soft inky locks through your fingers, as your back arched, pushing you into the broad chest you had fantasized about after his teasing picture.

The lust and need for each other was so thick and hung in the air as you undressed each other. As soon as a new patch of skin was revealed, lips dove and sucked, unable to get enough. You could taste the salt on his skin and the sweetness on his lips as he freed you from your clothes, tossing each piece behind him as soon as he shook them loose from your body.

Soon you were perched on top of him, straddling him and bare for him to see. His chest flushed to his ears in excitement and arousal as you slid your core over his length. The tip occasionally caught just right as you rutted against him.

Needing more of you, he sat up, bringing his mouth to the valley between your breasts. Kissing and sucking at your skin before reaching your pebbled skin and taking it into his mouth. Gently rolling his tongue and sucking between his teeth.

You whimpered and whined, mumbling for more as your hips worked faster against him until you stopped and lifted up to position him just so, then slowly sinking down over him.

He moaned the most delicious moan as you tightened around him, working him in until he was buried as deep as he could go. “S’good.”

You rolled your hips, slowly. Your clit rubbed against the base of him, as you rolled your hips back and forth. Gripping your hips, he assisted in pulling you back and forth as you worked your body over his. You held on to his shoulders and the back of his neck as you moved with him, panting and moaning into his hair as his lips mouthed at your neck, muffling his groans and grunts.

He felt your body start to tense, your wall gripping and clenching around him as your rhythm faulted just a bit. Quickly taking over, he dragged your core down his length as you reached your peak. Keeping you moving though high as shockwaves rolled through your body.

Using leverage to your advantage, you pushed him back down on his back as you bounced on his length. Your hands clinging to his chest as you undulated on top of him, watching as he fell apart beneath you.

He babbled and praised as you sunk down on his velvety shaft, working him as the coil deep in his belly tightened, begging for release. His hand’s grip bruising around your hips, as he took over, bringing you down and hitting just right.

Your arms gave out and you collapsed onto him. Your chest pressing against his as you brought your lips in for a bruising kiss.

Wrapping his arm around your waist and planning his feet on the bed, he snapped his hips up into you. Hitting the spot that made you see stars and mewled his name over and over again as he joined you, spilling into you, and grinding the rolling waves of his body against yours.

You laid breathless, listening to him underneath you. Grabbed his head and you brought his lips to yours, feeling him twitch inside of you as you kissed him deeply. Pulling away before kissing him again, a chaste kiss of satisfaction and contentment.

You buried your head in his neck before you drifted off to sleep. A small smile of satisfaction on both your lips.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance meeting, Clyde and Sunburst make some big decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say M and I are ready to say goodbye to Clyde and Sunburst would be a boldfaced lie. We love them both so so much and had an absolute blast writing them. We thank you so much for your support for our not so little fic and we’re glad you’ve enjoyed it. ❤😭❤

Staying the night turned into multiple nights, only separating to work and changing clothing. Any time you spent apart was spent texting or calling. Soon enough as the seasons changed, you both grew closer.

You could often be found perched at the bar, watching Clyde work on your days off. While he would come to your place and crawl into bed after late shifts and stay until the last moments, holding on to your sides and peppering you with kisses and whines as you gently pushed him out the door so he wouldn’t be terribly late to work.

“It’s not like the boss’ll know, or care.” He’d mumble against that patch on your neck that drove you wild and almost broke your resolve.

You’d come to know the layout of the bar really well. As you unintentionally let him know that you enjoyed his manhandling of you, he would take any opportunity he could to sneak kisses and gropes. He’d motion for you to follow up, or he’d gently nudge you through a door with a “Let me show y’somethin’” or “I want ya to see this.” Taking it as far as you would let him before rejoining polite society with your clothing slightly askew and his face lightly pinked and flushed.

“I don’t wanna leave,” you would often whine into his neck. Tucked into bed in the early morning, the blue morning light peeking in through the curtains of his secluded trailer. The calls of the early morning birds, a song you were slowly growing to resent.

“Then don’t. What if y’just stayed?” Pulling yourself out from his warmth, you looked into his warm amber eyes. They were hopeful and honest. Wanting to hear him say it, you asked for more. “What do you mean, Clyde?”

His lips pulled into a familiar pout and his brows knit together in thought. He wanted to make sure he was just as clear as day, letting you know exactly what he meant.

“We’re always at one of our places, drivin’ back an’ forth all the time. One of us has to leave in the mornin’ but what if one of us just stayed?” He pulled you close, wrapping his arm tight as you pressed into his warm skin. He pointed with his finger, gesturing around the room, around the trailer.

“I’m here alone, with an extra room an’ all this space. Ya could use it as your studio for work, an’ all your stuff’ll fit just fine in the trailer. Then neither of us has t’leave.” Swallowing thickly, he stopped talking. His eyes wide and hopeful. All you could do was smile and nod.

“I’d love to. But… Are you sure about the studio? I mean it’s no problem for me to rent a space in town. I know it can be a little much, the cam work.” You wanted to offer him an out; many of your colleagues had spoken of their partners not appreciating displaying their homes to the world, despite being supportive of the work itself. And not all of them were supportive, but you guessed a little moniker of ex-partner usually came in handy at those times.

Clyde lifted your chin gently, making you once again drown in those brown pools of amber and whiskey and chocolate, flecks of gold picking up the light. His pout was prominent still, but the love that poured out of his eyes to yours made you tingle in warmth.

“Darlin’, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think it was a good idea. The room’s all empty, Jimmy and I can also soundproof it fer ya,” He seemed to pause for a moment, before drawing in a breath and continued. “It’s yer job, what ya love, I can’t take tha’ away from ya. Don’t wanna either, it’s not my place to tell ya what ya cannot do and what ya can. An’, truth to be told, I’d feel a lot better if I knew yer in here working, not some dingy motel room or whatnot. I want ya to be as comfortable as possible.”

Clyde seemed almost surprised at his impassioned speech, he didn’t think he’d reveal that much. You looked at him for a moment, also surprised but in the best way possible, before you surged up to capture his mouth into a kiss.

As you poured all the love you felt blooming in your chest for this magnificent man and his view of the world, his arm wrapped tighter around your body as he twisted you around, so that he loomed over you again.

“So that a yes? Ya move in with me?” His smile lit up his whole face, made him seem almost boyish in his joy of having you here all the time.

“Yes, Logan, I’ll move in with you.” You teased, booping his nose for emphasis before gripping his neck and resuming the make out session. His answering groan was swallowed by your lips as you tangled your legs together.

**

It took Clyde and Jimmy some time to figure out how to soundproof the room and for you to set up your equipment and bed, but soon you were all ready to resume normal business within a new studio. You found yourself humming as you placed all the toys in their correct places, so they would be within easy reach and hung up your costumes that you had accumulated over the time. It looked good, like it was meant to be, you mused as you swept over the room.

Outside the studio, all your belongings were mixed up with Clyde and the trailer was now an interesting mixture of interior design, filled with both your and Clyde’s style. But as you closed the door to the studio and stepped into the living room, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey darlin’, all set up? When’s yer next show?”

Clyde quipped from the couch, a well-worn paperback in his hand. You sat up next to him, curling up in the crook of his shoulder and hummed in pleasure. “Tomorrow, I’m still taking tonight off. I need to do some shopping.”

“Shopping?” He closed his book and turned his face towards you, curiosity in his voice. What type of shopping were you talking about? Your mischievous eyes sparkled as you jumped up, kissed his nose and ran to your bedroom to retrieve your laptop.

“Well… I’m low on lube because someone has been using my reserves,” You winked, delighted as the blush crept up Clyde’s neck. “And I’m thinking some lingerie too, it’s been ages since I debuted anything new for the stream.”

This made Clyde hum in approval, despite his initial embarrassment of being called out for wanting to test-run all your toys with you.

You pulled up one of your favorite lingerie sites. A good mixture of small independent shops that you found made clothing that felt like a second skin. “Wanna help me pick something out?”

Shifting in his seat he nodded before training a keen eye on the screen. Pointing out colors he thought complimented your skin tone, and silhouettes he thought looked particularly enticing, though truth be told, he thought you looked amazing in and out of anything. Poking around you found a few new pieces that caught your eye and a few that caught Clyde’s.

You stocked up on lube and selected a few new toys. Some that warmed and one that piqued Clyde’s interest as it could service you both. You appreciated that he wasn’t shying away from them, almost pulling the computer away so he could read the descriptions and reviews. Going so far as to search for a video or two to see how exactly they operated.

“How about a costume or two? I think I need a little something-something.” Pursuing the site, you called out a few, moving on when Clyde commented about them being either too cliched or worn out. “What about this? A librarian?” When the expected huff wasn’t heard you turned to find him pink cheeked and his pupils just a little larger.

“Is that the one? The one that does it for you, Clyde Logan Logan?” You dropped your voice a bit, bringing out your most sultry yet stern librarian voice. Without answering, he reached over and added the costume to the cart. “That’ll be just for you.”

“Jus’ for me?” Before you could finish nodding, he added the recommended accessories to the shopping cart before you continue browsing.

A few days later, your orders started to arrive and you washed and hung everything up in the studio, while tucking away the items reserved for just the two of you. When the librarian outfit arrived, you decided to surprise Clyde at work.

Walking out from behind the bar to greet you, he leaned down to peck a kiss when he realized you were closer than usual. “Did you grow taller?” He eyed you as you smiled your cheshire cat smile and shook your head, “Nope.”

Turning away your shimmied to your usual seat at the bar, the clicking of your heels drew his eyes to your feet and he immediately recognized them. Stepping behind the bar, he asked to make you a drink of his choice. Intrigued, you agreed and watching him work as he mixed smoky flavors with warm inviting bitters, pouring them over ice and finally setting the cocktail on fire and sliding it to you. Without missing a beat he gave you his best line.

"Are y’reading Fahrenheit 451? ‘Cause damn, yer smoking."

You clicked the heels he had selected to go with the outfit as you fought back a laugh and a little groan before trying out your own, “"Is that a hardcover, or are you just happy to see me?"

“I’ll show you a hardback,” he grumbled under his breath before stepping back to help other customers. But all night he kept his eye on you as you made a show of drinking any drinks he put in front of you and walking two and from the jukebox. Making sure to select L7 for ‘Sunburst’ by Bob Seger on your last trip.

Clyde’s night bordered on painful as his pants grew tighter as the night went on, but he schooled himself as best as he could before pushing you into the office to talk about some overdue books, muffling your giggles with his lips before the door finished closing and clicking shut.

You pushed him off you then, fixing him with a stern stare. The intensity in your eyes made Clyde gulp, the tension in his jeans harder to ignore as he twitched against the zipper.

“Mister, I would need to see those overdue books now. I need to assess them so I can determine the damage and figure out how we will begin to fix the situation at hand.” Your hand pushed against his pectoral as you made him walk backwards until his calves met the worn office chair and he dropped down.

“Well, where are they? I will personally retrieve them, can’t risk anything.” You purred as you leaned down, your breath ghosting in his ear. He shivered with the feeling and tipped his neck towards the small bookcase opposite of his desk.

“Swear I haven't hurt yer books. They are right there, ma’am.” His own voice was hoarse, the sudden rise in temperature in the room making it hard to speak. He watched you turn on your heels, the click-clack sound of them hitting the hardwood floor as you walked towards the bookcase. His eyes devoured the swinging of your hips from side to side and there was only so much willpower Clyde could hold onto before ripping off the zipper.

The way you bent down, inspecting the bookcase from the bottom up drew a loud groan from his lips and the willpower snapped. That ass would kill him one day, he mused in his haze as his eyes tracked every minute movement while he lowered the zipper, as silently as possible. He registered the wiggle of said ass and his fingers wrapped around his cock, drawing it out from his boxers and jeans.

“It does look like you’ve taken care of the books. But… The overdue charges are quite heavy.” You said, not turning around just yet but allowing him to drink in the sight of the skirt with the stockings and the black patent of the shoes. A muffled whimper from the chair caused you to chuckle low in your throat as you just knew he’d be unable to deny himself at this point, after a whole night of teasing. You fingers lifted to the buttons of your shirt as you popped a few of them, exposing one of the items he’d also picked for you. The lace hugged your body, the pattern both hiding and revealing your boobs.

You turned around in your heels, watching your boyfriend with hooded eyes as he kept running his hand up and down his cock at a slow speed. “I do apologize, ma’am, fer mah tardiness. Is there something I can do fer ya to make it all up?” His accent thick with arousal as he devoured you with his eyes.

Your heels clicked on the floor again as you walked over, popping a few more buttons from your shirt, so that it hung loose around your body, revealing the bra fully. If possible, Clyde’s eyes got darker and his hand a bit faster. When you reached the chair and the desk, you seemed to be in thought for a moment. An act really, to sell the fantasy as you had already decided the desk was sturdy enough for what you had planned.

A second zipper sound filled the air as you lowered the one on your skirt, wiggling out of it and revealing skin with a garter belt holding the stockings up but nothing in between your legs. You swore Clyde stopped breathing at this point as he registered your bare cunt and you jumped on the desk, sending some papers flying. His burning eyes followed your every moment, the hunger inside growing bigger as he swallowed thickly, wanting to bury his face in the bliss that was between your thighs.

You spread your legs, your folds now fully on view, already glistening with arousal. “I think we can start with this, don’t you think?”

Clyde was up immediately, his long gait positioned him right in between your legs in a matter of seconds. He pulled you in for a scorching kiss and you wrapped your hands around his neck. One of your legs found its way around his waist as he helped position himself at your entrance. All the teasing, all the innuendos had made you both more than ready and your body offered no resistance as he sheathed himself inside you with a single thrust.

“AH! F-fuck me Cly-Clyde, be a, a, a good boy.” You stuttered against his lips, so full and aching, and it was the only encouragement he needed. His eyes rolled with the praise, as he planted his legs wide on the floor for support. A punishing pace was set, the old desk creaking under your combined weight as he pushed and pulled, drawing out moans to swallow and hitting the spot that made you see stars.

It was fast, frantic and brutal, just the way you needed and it wasn't too long until you felt the incoming waves of pleasure. You fell off the edge easily, your silent scream ripped from you as your back bent and he followed you a few thrusts later, panting and groaning against your neck, teeth scraping as he painted your walls.

“We’re… we’re doing this again, right?” How on Earth did he have the mental power to speak, you thought as you came down from your high but still clung to him as your limbs refused to cooperate. Words were hard, your mind just as cockdrunk as your body was.

“Any time you want, honey. Any time you want.” You huffed finally and his raspy laughter against your sternum confirmed he’d heard you just fine.

**

When it came to your streams, Clyde was no longer a customer. He was your boyfriend and that was your job, however it didn’t mean your boyfriend didn’t occasionally visit you during office hours.

You had given him his own admin access, which allowed him to view your stream and chat if he so pleased. He took you up on the offer a few times, here and there. But what really got him was the day you told him he could watch from behind the camera, but he had to be quiet.

Being the understanding and patient boyfriend that he was, Clyde sat like a gentleman. Silent and polite as you performed. He fought to not reach out to you, especially when you would make eye contact with him directly as you teased yourself, back arched, and legs spread wide on full display.

His eyes settling on the apex of your thighs, glistening and slick was almost too much for him. He’d sit on his hands and bite his lip, stifling a moan. You caught all of it, the look of lust in his eyes and how he shifted in his seat, hand buried under his thighs. “Good boy,” you winked before your eyes flicked back to the camera.

That was the only indication to you viewers that maybe there was someone else in the room, but you continued the steam as if nothing happened.

After the stream ended though? Clyde was no longer a gentleman as he pounced, muffling any giggles and gasps as he showed you just how he liked your show.

***

Clyde sat on the couch in his usual spot, wearing his favorite pair of well worn sweatpants and his second favorite t-shirt. He couldn’t find his first and figured it must be in the hamper needing to be laundered. He was nestled into the couch with a new book, lost in the words on the pages and unhearing of anything around him.

“I’m all done honey bear. I’m gonna take a shower then we’ll have dinner?” You were standing in front of him, just having finished up your stream for the evening. You sauntered out to give him a kiss before cleaning yourself up.

“Mmhmm, sound good, darlin’,” Clyde hummed a reply, keeping his eyes glued to the pages of his book but he tilted his cheek up to meet your lips to accept your kiss. You hummed right back, and lightly tapped his book before turning on your heel and walking back to the bathroom, adding a little extra sway to your hips.

The motion shook Clyde from his reveries as he caught a glimpse of your bare legs. Eyes traversing the landscape before setting back to the pages, Clyde did a double take. “Did y’wear that?” he called out.

You stopped to look over your shoulder, popping your hip a bit. He recognized your shirt. You were wearing HIS favorite t-shirt. The t-shirt you also had in your own size and first grabbed his attention on that fateful site, but this time you were wearing his. It was well worn and thin in certain places. The silk-screening had cracked and peeled in some areas, there were a few mended holes and some that were not.

You had it loosely tied at the bottom, around your waist. You were wearing his shirt and only his shirt. “Mmmhmmm,” a devilish grin spread across your lips as you continued to look at him over your shoulder.

The tiny lion in his chest roared as Clyde calmly bookmarked and closed his book, setting it to the side, and scrambled to his feet. Closing the distance with his long legs, he turned you around to face him. Your world flipped upside down as he threw you over his shoulder and marched you into your shared bedroom.

“Clyde! Put me down!” You laughed as your hands grappled for leverage on his back. His only response was a low chuckle as his hand found the curve of your ass, giving it a light tap. He kicked the door closed behind him and turned towards your bed, still holding tightly at your knees.

“Now y’little thief, what shall I do with ya?” Clyde mused, looking at the bed as he stood at the end of it. “Stealing my shirts, showing it off fer people…” He murmured, allowing the sentence to die out and heat grow in your belly at the words.

With a sudden movement, he once again flipped you over and you bounced on the mattress, hands and legs flailing around. When you stopped, your eyes met his, crinkling at the corners as he smirked at you. His eyebrow rose in question, a challenge and you loved it. He was so sexy, he always managed to turn you on, but this playful, confident side of him was something you truly adored.

“What have y’say, sweetness?”

“It looks better on me?” You quipped, untying the loose knot and letting the fabric pillow around you, the worn neckline revealing your clavicle and part of your shoulder for view. You drew your legs wide, just the way you knew would drive him crazy with want, and watched the fruits of your labor blossom as his eyes darkened and he licked his lips. His sweatpants weren’t much help either, they clung to him like a second skin and allowed his growing desire to show clearly just how much he wanted you. 

Clyde had to agree, the shirt looked magnificent on you, how your curves and soft spots filled it out just right. The fabric did have one flaw though as it hid the apex of your thighs from view and that simply would not do. He ripped his own shirt off his back and bent down on the bed, but didn’t touch you.

“If y’feel like wearing that again, ya better peel it off now, Sunburst, or I shall be forced to rip it to shreds.” His voice had dropped an octave, all the lust and desire making his words drip and it ran a straight arrow into your core. The sound made you shiver and for a brief moment, you contemplated on how it would feel to have the shirt tear on your skin but decided that it would do for another time.

Slowly, teasingly you lifted the hem, dragging it up to show your underboobs as you changed positions to your knees. His gaze burned like hellfire on your skin, inch by inch covered with it as the shirt drew higher. All too soon, yet still not too fast, it was off your body and flung into the corner.

The moment was still as your chest heaved softly and he held his position. His eyes nearly black, blown wide in arousal swept up and down your body, cataloging each bump and curve like it was the first time he’d seen you in the nude. You could feel your own arousal drip down your thighs, making them sticky and warm. You had to resist the temptation of closing them together to alleviate the ache of emptiness you felt inside.

A minute twitch of your leg was all that was needed for Clyde as he pounced. Like a larger lion, all graceful and powerful, he suddenly towered over you and your back was against the mattress. A feral smirk was all he offered you, before he dived down to bite at your nipple.  
“Ah, fuck! So good, YES yes Clyde!” You cursed, the zing of the teeth, just the right amount of pressure felt like a lighting strike. So good, so powerful, so intoxicating. He laved attention to the breast in his mouth as he grasped the other with his paw, molding it and twisting the nub in his fingers.

You threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling him closer as he continued his ministrations. He pulled away with a pop tutting at your whimpers and continued to kiss and nip a trail down your chest and stomach. Only stopping to throw your legs over his shoulders.

He gently bit at the sensitive skin of your thighs. Kissing away the sting before gently parting your lips and dipping mouth to meet your clit. He gently lapped at your sensitive nub before pulling it between his plush lips, gently sucking and toying with it as you moaned and writhed. Your back arched as he plucked your strings like a fine tuned instrument only he knew exactly how to play.

His hand slid up your thigh as his cold metallic on continued to knead your breast. His warm hand reached the your core and gathered your arousal before sliding two of his thick fingers in and gently curling as he worked them in and out, finding the spot that made your back arch uncontrollably.

You rutted against his mouth as you reached your high, your body trembling as he moved his free arm to your hips to keep you grounded. Continuing to lave at your core as you rode out your high. It felt like a freefall, the way the waves just kept on crashing over you, drawing out your pleasure until you had to yank at his hair to get him to stop when it became too much.

When he looked up, eyes peeking at you from between your thighs, you could already feel the heat building up again. His gaze was still hungry and his beard and mustache glistened with your essence and the rake in him had the nerve to wink at you. Oh, the man knew exactly how good he made you feel and his satisfaction over your limp form was almost good enough to forget his own issue.

Slowly he lifted up from his position, dragging his body up, enjoying the sweaty slick between your chests. As soon as he was close enough, you drew him into a kiss, enjoying the mixture of your own tangy taste combined with something so uniquely him. You kissed languidly for a moment, allowing your body to cool off.

But soon the feel of his sweatpants and not his cock against your mound made you huff and you found that the offending piece of clothing had to go right this instant. So your hands found his pectorals and you pushed him off you so you could grip at his waistband.

“Impatient much?” Clyde taunted, enjoying the huffs and puffs dropping from your lips as you struggled with his massive body. “Off!” You grunted, focused on the mission and he was more than happy to oblige, helping you to divest him of the sweats. The pleased hum from your throat made him shiver as you saw he’d forgone underwear too.

Your hands weren’t finished though yet, but where Clyde thought you’d go, you didn’t. Instead, you touched his forearm gently as you looked into his eyes, open and honest. “On or off?” You asked softly, soothing the space where skin met metal. It was something you’d spoken of multiple times, how he sometimes enjoyed the feel of being without his prosthetic and sometimes he preferred to have it on during lovemaking.

“On, darlin’.” He whispered and you leaned forward, kissing the same space you’d caressed seconds earlier. “Sounds good, love.” A hum of approval left your lips and you let your hands wander lower, towards his cock.

Then flesh met flesh as he gripped your wrist, not hard but enough to stop your ministrations. You quirked an eyebrow at him, Clyde usually never declined you going down on him, though he did insist on going down on you first. Yer pleasure is my first priority, he’d said when you’d questioned him about it. And who were you to deny him that?

“I want ya ta ride me, sweetness. Ride me till ya can’t no more.” He offered gruffly, his voice gravely with all the heat, as an explanation. He pinned you with his gaze and you felt a gush of slick leave your body as you nodded. 

“And when ya can’t take it any longer, that’s when I’ll paint yer walls with my cum. Want ya stuffed full, leaking all over the place. All brimming and drunk on my cum, sweetness.” He whispered this final blow to your ear, ripping a moan from deep down your belly.

His voice growled as he pulled away, dragging you with him and pulling your leg over his hip, helping you settle on top of him. He gripped the base of his cock as you raised your hips over him, sinking yourself down on his length. Planting your hands on his chest you worked your hips. Raising and lowering them at a steady pace, gripping him tight as you watched his jaw fall open and his eyes grow heavy with lust.

Clyde loved to watch you like this, your body bouncing up and slamming back down, barely holding yourself up as you gripped him tight. Your fingers digging into his chest as you set your pace, bringing you both closer to the edge.

His hand slid up your thigh, caressing the sweat that started to dot your skin, leaving a burning trail behind them. He pressed against your belly, drawing a moan from deep down as he slipped his thumb between your folds. Steadily rubbing your clit, matching your rhythm.

The stretch of him inside you was glorious, especially in this position. How he filled each and every available space within your walls, the way his cock bumped against the spongy spot inside you, making you see stars with every drop of your hips meeting his. How this thumb, rough and slightly callous, circled your clit, sending sparks of electricity in your body.

It didn’t matter how many times you did this, made love or fucked or whatever you wanted to call it, how he felt inside of you was almost overwhelmingly good. And you weren’t shy about voicing it aloud, a thing that just spurred him too.

“Ah! Fuck, fuck, Clyde, love, YES, fuck right there! Please, yeeeeess.. Good boy, oh my, Ffffuck, don’t stop,” the stream of words from your lips didn’t really make sense as you babbled with the sensations crowding you completely. The tilt of his hips made his cock hit something new inside and you screamed in pleasure.

“Ya like that, hmm?” Clyde bit down, his voice barely recognizable as he panted. You nodded vigorously as your nails dug in deeper and your hips sped up. “Again, please!” You pleaded and his thumb moved faster, the friction pulling another loud moan from you. And then the thumb was gone and you nearly screamed with disappointment.

Clyde knew he needed two hands for this as he grasped your hips tight and lifted your body, like it was only feathers to him, and dug his heels into the mattress. A sharp tug at your hips made you slam down into his pelvis and your spine arched with the absolute power of the thrust as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Cum fer me, darlin’.” He mumbled as he claimed your lips in a passionate kiss, setting up a hard, fast rhythm. You grabbed onto his broad speckled shoulders, fingers digging in and holding on as he guided you along his shaft. His lips swallowed your moans as he continued to bump against that spot that stole your breath and made you see stars. “Touch y’self for me.”

He rasped against your skin, as your hand shot down to your core. Your soft fingers rubbing vigorously, matching his brutal pace. Your senses overwhelmed as his lips trailed to your neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin as he slammed up into you.

Your lips drew slack as a moan ripped through your chest as your body tensed and shook, gushing over his length, covering it with more of your slick. He stilled at your movements, feeling your clamp down on him like a vice, drawing him further in as you rode out the waves of your high.

Lifting you up, you shuddered at the loss of his heat and the warmth of his breath. He laid you on your stomach, kissing your neck and shoulders as he straddled your legs. You lifted your shaky hips to give him better access as he entered you. Sliding in and bottoming out with a grown. He settled his body over yours, burying his head in your shoulder as he mumbled praise into your skin and rutted into you.

“S’good, my Sunburst. S’good,” his pace picked up, his cock rubbing deliciously against your velvety walls. His crooked teeth biting marks into your shoulder as his hips pistoned and began to falter. You could feel him grow warmer, his breath stuttered on your shoulder as he came, filling you up with everything he had. Groaning and moaning in your ear, fingertips digging deeper into your skin as waves of pleasure ripped though his body. You knew you’d feel him hours later, and you loved it.

He rocked into you, twitching out the final remnants of his high. Sighing and humming your name, kissing at the marks he left on your shoulder. Pulling out, he laid next to you, offering his arm as a pillow. “Gimmie a second, don’t think I can stand, darlin’.”

You hummed, not wanting to form words as it took out too much out of your brain, as you shuffled close to him. Head on his arm, close to his shoulder, legs wrapped around his and your hand smoothing down his belly. His own hand curled around your back, his touch ghosting on your spine.

A soft kiss on his pectoral, sweat cooling on his skin and leaving a salty aftertaste. How these moments, the afterglow and just being there, skin on skin, made you love him even more. Made you never want to leave this comfortable bed for the outside world. I would stay here forever, a voice that sounded like your own whispered in your ear. And it was true, you would stay. As long as he wanted you to.

“Clyde?” The whisper of your voice made him turn his head, kiss your temple briefly before he nudged your cheek with his nose. “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

He rose up a bit more, supporting himself on his elbow as he peered down into your soft, hazy eyes, still a bit unfocused after the high. “And I love you my sweetness, my darlin’, my Sunburst.” Clyde dipped low, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. Not hurried, not filled with passion but with love and adoration.

“I think I’ve found my real love.” He spoke against your lips, a mere hairbreath away before claiming them back, pulling you closer to his body as he shielded you from the cooling night air.

You nearly burst into giggles at that, but had to agree in your mind that this was it, this was the real love the song spoke of. Unwilling to leave his embrace, you shot your hand behind you and grappled for your phone. Clyde began to kiss your cheek and neck, going lower as he marked you with his lips so you had to really concentrate on the screen as you pulled up your music player and selected the song.

The soft sounds of guitar and drums filled the air, the sound of a man crooning from the speakers and you threw your phone on the mattress, wrapping your arms around your man and succumbed to the feeling of love. The song played on as you both mouthed the lyrics on the skin of one another, placing them alongside kisses that held promises for the future.

> _So until that moment  
>  When I take your hand  
> I'm gonna try to do my very best babe  
> To prove that I'm your man_
> 
> _I'm gonna do my very best  
>  I'm not gonna rest  
> Until we've got The Real Love_

> (Bob Seger - Real Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr! Hopeamarsu and Clydesducktape


End file.
